


Greg and the BeastCroft

by MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: Two of us from the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat.This is a re-telling of the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast", starring our favorite boys.Our cast of characters:Beastcroft..................................MoonshineDGregoire Lestrade......................MsLadySmithOther characters will be identified on a chapter-by-chapter basis





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Father Lestrade played by MsLadySmith

Beastcroft               Once upon a time there lived a Prince who was quite smart and quite dumb. He loved his books and amassing knowledge. What he didn't love was sharing his library or the knowledge therein. One day a visiting Scholar asked to borrow a rare book that may hold the key to improving life for the Prince's people but the Prince adamantly refused the request. The Scholar turned out to be a very wise and powerful Witch. She cursed Prince Mycroft so that his body would match the ugliness and selfishness inside his mind. The only cure was someone falling in love with the Beast and seeing beyond his physical body to the point of sharing their body with him. Hundreds of years passed, and the Prince and his kingdom were forgotten until one day when...

Father Lestrade   It was a poor day at the market. I only managed to sell a few small trinkets to passing tourists, not nearly enough to make the long ride worth it. And to make things worse, a thunderstorm has rolled in, and I'm soaked to the skin. I'm riding along the dark wooded path, when a bolt of lightning strikes a nearby tree. The resounding crack spooks my horse, and I'm thrown to the ground. When I look up, my horse has bolted out of sight. "Well, damn..." I mumble to myself, brushing off some of the mud as I start trudging back the way I'd come. I'd seen an old gate not long ago - perhaps it leads to someplace I can at least get out of the rain for the night.

Beastcroft               The wolves start howling more than normal. Between the thunder, lighting, and howls I was unable to concentrate on the book I was rereading. Deciding to go for a walk around the castle I am surprised to see an old man doing his best to fend off the pack out to eat him.

Father Lestrade   I can see a gate in the distance. I could hear wolves howling in the distance... and they seemed to be getting closer. I pick up my pace, and out of the corner of my eye, I see two wolves come out from behind a rock outcropping in front of me... between me and the gate.

Beastcroft               In a moment of compassion, more likely stupidity or loneliness, I charge between the pack and the Stranger. With a loud roar and a swipe of my claws I drive them off quickly.

Father Lestrade   The two wolves turn at a much louder animal-like sound behind them, and with a yelp of pain, they both disappear into the woods. I lean hard up against a nearby tree, my heart still racing. I look into the darkness, and can just make out a silhouette. Perhaps it is my savior - whoever drove off the wolves. "Th-thank you..." I say quietly.

Beastcroft               "What. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Land." My roar must have been the last straw as the Stranger collapsed on the ground in a faint. I carried him to the Castle Dungeon to wait til he woke up.

Father Lestrade   I wake up with a start. I'm not out in the woods anymore. I look around at my surroundings - stone walls and floor, and just a small barred window near the ceiling. The cot I'm laying on is only slightly more comfortable than laying on the stone floor would be. There is only a small amount of light coming from underneath the heavy wooden door. I remember the voice that yelled at me - that I was trespassing. I get up and pound on the door as loudly as I can. "I didn't know the land was yours! I didn't mean to trespass! My horse bolted in the storm - I just want to go home..." I yell loudly, having no way of knowing if someone is out there.

Beastcroft               "Shush. There is no reason to shout. It gives me a headache." I stay in the shadows so he doesn't see my hideousness. "What were you doing in my woods?"

Father Lestrade   "I told you, my horse bolted, and took off. I was on my way home from the market." I sit back down on the hard cot. "I was just looking for a place to get out of the rain so I could walk back to town in the morning and borrow another horse to go home."

Beastcroft               "Your horse is in the stable. She's a fine mare and will make a good addition to my stock. Sadly, you must understand, I cannot have people be reminded of my existence, so I will have to terminate you. However, I will take fine care of the mare." I check the flint and shells of the musket I planned to use.

Father Lestrade   "Terminate? No, wait! It was just a mistake! I swear I haven't seen you... can't you see your way clear to let me go? I just want to get home!" I am starting to panic a bit.

Beastcroft               "My poor man, that is simply not an option. I will be kind enough to send word to your kin that you met with a terrible accident and won't be returning." I start to pour the powder into the gun.

Father Lestrade   "You can't! I promise - I won't tell a soul where I've been, that I know anything about you." My voice trembles in terror. "Hell, I don't really know where I am right now. I doubt I could find it again even if I wanted to - and I don't." I start to plead. "I'm all he's got - don't take me away from him..."

Beastcroft               I look at the how-to book on using the musket and find I erred in loading it so I begin again. "He? Your husband? He'll get over the loss."

Father Lestrade   "My son." I say sadly, trying to listen to what he's doing outside the door. I perk up for a moment. "He'll probably wonder why I'm not back home yet... if he can get his nose out of his current book long enough to notice that dinner's not been cooked." I grumble.

Beastcroft               I set the musket aside and pay more attention to the old man. "A son, you say? A reader? Would you say he is intelligent? Kind? Perhaps has the ability to look beyond what his eyes see?"

Father Lestrade   It appears I've caught the mysterious stranger's attention. "He's an avid reader - has read most of my books a dozen times, and the town bookseller can't keep enough new ones on the shelf for him." I reply. "He makes friends easily, I know - the charming sort, like his mother was."

Beastcroft               I briefly think of my younger brother who also devoured books, was charming, kept our librarian busy acquiring new titles, and could see beyond what his eyes showed him. He too was orphaned when I was cursed. The sting of empathy is an unwelcome emotion that was the very root of what I was going to do next. "I shall let you live. However, I have a few conditions; you will promise to tell no one of my existence and you will return here once you've made arrangements for your son’s care." I step out from the shadows, so the Stranger can see my full visage. "You will be allowed two days then you will come back to die at my hands."

Father Lestrade   I look through the small window in the door just as the stranger steps out of the shadows, and catch my breath. I've never seen a creature such as this - roughly shaped like a man but much, MUCH bigger. His teeth were bared at me - was he trying to smile at me? - and were positively terrifying. But his grey eyes were soft, showing a sadness that did not reflect in the rest of his features. "Of-of course. I will tell no one. Please, just let me go home..." I plead.

Beastcroft               "Fine. Tomorrow you will be taken to the stables. There you will find your mare and she will guide you home. Two days hence she will return to my stables. If you are not with her when she returns I will not only end your life but that of your sons." The old Stranger looks as if he has something to say. " Say whatever it is you're going to say then I am done talking with you."

Father Lestrade   "I-I will return." I say sadly. I only hope that two days is enough time. "What should I tell my son? He's going to want to know why I'm leaving again so soon... the next market day isn't for a month..."

Beastcroft               "You make a fair point." Again, thoughts of my baby brother flit through my mind. "However, what you tell your son of your departure is not of my concern. Two days. No more."

Father Lestrade   He's given me an impossible task, and it appears I've already agreed to it. "All right... I'll come up with something." I fear I'm going to have to tell him about the whole situation... "I will leave first thing tomorrow, at your leisure."

Beastcroft               I nod to the old man and depart. He will find breakfast and coin waiting for him at the stables in the morn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Father Lestrade is played by MoonshineD

Father Lestrade   "Greg? Gregoire? Where are you my boy?" I drop the saddle bag full of coin on the kitchen table. "I'm home."

Greg                            I stir awake on the chair by the fireplace, and my book falls to the floor as I jump up when I hear Father calling my name. "Father! What happened? I expected you home well before sunset."

Father Lestrade   I hug my son tightly. "I had a minor accident. Nothing concerning. Spent the night in a stranger’s house." I wave off further questions. "I come back with enough silver to last you, err us, for years if we spend wisely."

Greg                            I look at the saddle bag with wide eyes. "Father! Where did you get all that? Did you do that well at market this time?"

Father Lestrade   "Couldn’t have done better even in my dreams. Not a thing left to sell." How can I tell my boy what happened without telling him what is going to happen next? I never could lie to him.

Greg                            My eyes narrow as I look at him. "No, you didn't..." Father never was a good liar, or maybe I am just good at seeing through him. "What really happened?"

Father Lestrade   "Just a small accident. Nothing big. What's for lunch? I'm starved. How's the new book? Learning anything new?" I wring my hands and hope Gregoire will let this go.

Greg                            I huff, and walk to the kitchen to heat up some leftover soup for his lunch. _He's deflecting... there's something he's not telling me._ "I've read this book already. Mr. Henry is still waiting for his next shipment. It should have the book I ordered last week - the last in the series I've been reading..." I set a bowl of steaming soup in front of him, and serve one for myself, as well.

Father Lestrade   I smile at his happiness while talking of his books. "Oh, I just remembered, I'll have to leave in two days to go get more material from Market to make more trinkets."

Greg                            I watch as Father stares at his meal, avoiding my gaze. "So..." I begin, "Where was this stranger's house? Why didn't you come straight home? Or send for me?" I ask casually.

Father Lestrade   Finally I give in to my son's questions. Looking at his eyes, so much like his mother's, I tell him the whole story. "But don't worry. I'm leaving you more than enough coin, the cottage is paid for, and..." I try to come up with of other ways that Gregoire will be ok after I'm gone. and... “Oh yes, that handsome blacksmith's son has been courting you for a while. I'm sure he'd marry you the moment you said yes."

Greg                            "Dimmock? He's an idiot..." I swear under my breath. The man had been chasing after me for months, and I'd learned he was dumber than a box of wet rocks. "No way am I dating him, let alone marrying him." I look at Father, who seems to have resigned himself to this unreasonable fate. "What would happen if you just didn't go back? He doesn't know how to find you, does he?" I reach over and grab his arm. "I don't want you to go."

Father Lestrade   My hand shakes a bit as I put it over his. "My dear boy. My dear sweet, sweet boy. I gave my word, I promised. If I don't go back I know he'll find us and he'd kill you. I can't let that happen. Ever." I hug him tightly as possible. "You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. It's ok that it's my time. Now, no more of this. We have til the morning after tomorrow, let’s use it wisely."

Greg                            I take the empty dishes to the sink to wash. My mood is decidedly dark. How, exactly, is one supposed to deal with the knowledge that in two mornings, your father is going to ride to his death, voluntarily? "I can defend myself, you know," I mumble. "I'm not afraid..."

Father Lestrade   "I know you can my boy. I just want to leave knowing you're safe, secure, and loved. This isn't easy for me either. I should be grateful the Beast even gave me this time with you. He was going to kill me outright, but I think when I told him about you it changed his mind. He must've loved someone like I love you." Having thought long and hard of the -why- behind the Beast's generosity I can only assume it was because of me mentioning my Greg who loves books and would be left alone once I'm gone.

Greg                            "I'm going to go read," I grumble and pick up my book off the chair and walk to my room flopping on the bed dramatically. I lay staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. _There has to be a way around this... one that won't make Father break his word, but still keep him safe..._

Father Lestrade   The days flew past and our time was quickly coming to an end.

Greg                            After dinner, I cleaned up the kitchen. "So, you're really going through with this, aren't you?" I look at him seriously.

Father Lestrade   "How can I not? I gave my word. The Beast will find us and kill you if I don't return." I have sorted through all the papers and my wife's old hope chest. "Everything you need is on the desk. There's cloth enough to make a fine suit whenever you do wed." I wipe away a stray tear as I return his mother’s wedding gown into the chest. Greg's first pair of shoes I put in my saddle bag. I'm taking only a few things that will remind me of him and my dearly departed. I shall beg the Beast to at least let me have a decent burial and add these trinkets to my coffin.

Greg                            I hug him tightly, and head to my room, quietly closing the door behind me. Waiting until I don't hear him puttering around the living room - god I would miss that - I get up and grab my travel bag, tucking some coin I'd saved up, a change of clothes, and several of my favorite books into it, and slinging it over my shoulder. Carrying my boots, I tiptoe barefoot out of my room cautiously, leaving a carefully-written note on Father's desk and stepping outside onto the porch. I hurriedly slip on my boots and head to the barn. "Old girl, think you can find your way back for me?" I scratch Father's favorite mare between the ears as I slip the bridle onto her and climb onto her. I opt to ride bareback, so Father can keep his expensive saddle - hopefully, he can use it on one of the other horses. I press my heels into her flanks, and we head off into the woods.

Father Lestrade   The morning of my departure I awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and a fire burning nice and warm. "Greg?" I call out to see where my boy is. "Gregoire?" Hearing no answer, I start to fear the worst. I run to the small stable and see that our mare is missing. "No! No no no." I hit my knees and start crying until I pass out in exhaustion. When I wake up I trudge into the small cottage and see a note has been left for me. In it Greg has told me of a plan to ask the Beast if he would spare our lives in exchange for anything we have to give. The tears take me over again as I am now certain I will never see my wife's eyes in my son's face ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Henri (the Valet) is played by MsLadySmith

Greg                            After riding most of the morning, the mare slows as we approach a stone wall, overgrown with vines. We follow the wall until we reach a wrought iron gate, slightly ajar, and the mare balks at continuing. _This must be the place_ I think to myself as I swing my leg over her back and dismount, loosely tying the reins over a nearby branch. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders, heading through the gate and down the gravel path.

Beastcroft               The wolves are quiet but I don't need them to be alerted to the presence of my guest. I send off my trusted, and also sadly cursed, Valet to retrieve the old man and take him to the Dungeon. For the last three nights I have heard from all three of my remaining servants of how ghastly I am being for making a poor old widower return for certain death.

Greg                            I'm almost halfway down the path when I am greeted by a tall figure, completely covered by a hooded red cloak.  
  
Henri                         "May I help you, good sir?" the figure asks in a deep voice.  
  
Greg                            "Um... yeah... I wanted to talk to the man in charge. He made a deal with my father, and I need to change his mind."   
The cloaked figure leads me to small parlor off the foyer. "Please wait here, sir. I will see if The Master can be interrupted." He turns and leaves the room in a swirl of fabric, leaving me alone.

Beastcroft               "Is the old man in the Dungeon yet?' I ask Henri before he is even more than a foot into my study.

Henri                         "It... it is not an old man, Master." I say with a tremor in my voice. It is never wise to upset The Master, so I try to speak calmly. "It is a young man. He is asking to see you... about a deal you made with his father."

Beastcroft               "What?!?!" My roar reverberates around the castle. I start to storm off to the Dungeon when Henri calls out to stop me.

Henri                         "Master, wait!" I rush to catch up with him. "He's not in the dungeon." I say quietly. "I left him waiting in the parlor. I thought that would be a better place to speak to him about this."

Beastcroft               "You thought...? You thought?!?! You are not to think! You are to do what I tell you. How dare you take him to the foyer. He is not a guest." I continue to mumble about Henri's behavior all the way to the room that is currently occupied by some unknown boy.

Henri                         "Master..." I say in a calm voice, my cloak moving as I try to motion calmly with my arms. The young man was quite handsome, and I knew how lonely Master has been all these years. "Just talk to him."

Beastcroft               I wave his advice away with a dismissive gesture. Boy or young man there is no difference. "I will deal with your insolence later."

Henri                         I bow deeply and back out of his way as he strides angrily to the room where that poor young man is waiting.

Beastcroft               "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demand of the insolent child that dares have his back to me.

Greg                            I turn quickly, ready to start yelling back at this rude character, when I freeze. My eyes go wide as I look at the hulking figure in the doorway, his eyes flashing in anger. "I-I am Gregoire Lestrade, and my father was supposed to return today. He said he gave you his word." I stammered. "I have come in his place." I continue, trying to sound brave and confident.

Beastcroft               The boy before me is most definitely not a boy. This is a man in the perfection of his prime. "Apologies," I speak much quieter now, "it was your father who gave his word hence it is your father who was to return."

Greg                            "If he left me, I would have nothing. No reason to go on. It's better that I came in his place, though I know when he finds out, he will be quite angry with me." I say, looking the creature in the eye. They were surprisingly human.

Beastcroft               "What kind of father would let his son go to die in his stead? I thought much more highly of him when he was here." Henri returns with a tray of tea and petite fours.

Greg                            "He didn't _let_ me come. I waited until he was asleep and crept out of the house... I stole his mare and she brought me here." I sit in one of the luxurious chairs, eyeing the tray suspiciously. "He will be fine without me. He won't have to complain about me wasting my days reading, at least." I laugh grimly.

Beastcroft               The young man before me is quite intriguing. "Let me see if I have this correct." Henri pours us both tea and makes a small plate of nibbles for me. "Not only did you sneak out of your father's house in the middle of the night, but you did so to come here? To what I'm sure your father explained was a hideous Beast intent on killing him."

Greg                            "Yes." I say, taking the cup from the mysterious servant. "That fate is better than what awaited me if he left me alone in the world."

Beastcroft               "What was it that awaited you that was worse than death by my hand?" I glare at Henri until he finally leaves the room. I know the staff are listening, but I would prefer if they at least tried to hide their curiosity.

Greg                            I pop one of the petit fours in my mouth, and take a sip of the tea. "I would end up married off to the dimmest man in town. He has no appreciation for books, or art, or music... he is mind-numbingly dull and boorish. He'd insist I cater to his every whim, with no regard to what plans I might have for my own life..." I mumble grimly. "I'd rather be dead."

Beastcroft               "A man you say? Were you opposed to marrying a man or an imbecile?" I watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows his tea and sandwich.

Greg                            "I am opposed to marrying an imbecile. I want to be with someone I can respect, who respects me, and is willing to learn and grow with me. Not someone who plans to mold me into his own personal slave."

Beastcroft               "Hmmm". The more he speaks the more intelligent and intriguing he becomes. "You would take death over boredom? How can one so young be so cynical?"

Greg                            I sit up straight. "I'm old enough to know what I want. My parents were hardly older than I am when they married."

Beastcroft               "You’re what... 15? Maybe 18 at most? How would you know what you want." I scoff at the sally of his youthful righteousness.

Greg                            "I'm almost 21, actually." I lift my chin defiantly. "Father thinks I spend too much time with my head lost in stories, with all the reading I do. But a lot of what I read is enlightening... it may be written as fiction, but I have to believe some of it is still possible."

Beastcroft               "Ah I see. You still believe in fairytales and such nonsense. I wager you even believe in such fallacies as love and soul mates and happily-ever-afters." My voice starts to rise in level. "Well let me tell you, boy, there are no such things. There is only manipulation, humiliation, and pain. You wouldn't know of that because you're one of the pretty people. The pretty people don't know of life or its struggles." I realize I had stood up unconsciously, so I head to the side table to pour myself a finger of whiskey.

Greg                            I raised an eyebrow at the creature. "Now who is cynical?" I smile wryly. "Love and soul mates and happily-ever-afters aren't fallacies. They're just not something people want to wait for."

Beastcroft               "You think desire to have those things or waiting for them actually makes them true? You are not as intelligent as I was coming to believe."

Greg                            I look him in the eye. "You've seen my father - even young, he was no Adonis. But my mother adored him. She could have had her pick of men or women in the village, but she chose him. It wasn't desiring it, or waiting for it, that made it true for them - it just WAS."

Beastcroft               "I have been as I am now long before your grandpere was born and I will be this way long after you children's children's children no longer walk the earth. There is no such thing of which you speak." I pour another glass and swallow it down in one gulp. "Your company has been mostly entertaining. I must decide on a way of death worthy of such entertainment that you've given me. Tonight, you will be given a room and tomorrow I will inform you of how you will perish." As I storm from the room I smack right into Henri. "Take him to a Prince's chambers. I shall deal with you both tomorrow."

Henri                         Master startles me when he flies out of the room. "Certainly, Master." I pull my cloak close to me and walk into the parlor where the handsome young man is sitting dumbfounded. "Master has instructed me to take you to a room for the night, sir." I say quietly, motioning with my cloak for him to follow me. As we walk down the dim hallway, I whisper to him, "You should be honoured to have a room rather than a cell in his dungeon. I think you have caught his interest." Greg followed along quietly.

Greg                            I follow the servant quietly. I have so many questions still...  I am led to a sumptuous bedroom - far more posh than anything I've ever seen before. I drop my travel bag and kick off my shoes as the servant closes the door behind me, and I hear the soft click of the lock. _I'm not a guest... not if you feel the need to lock me in..._ I think to myself.  
  
With a sigh, I pull out the book I've been rereading and sink into the soft mattress. A few pages in, and my eyes slowly close, and I drift into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Henri is played by MoonshineD

Beastcroft               "For Heaven’s sake." I have taken to mumbling to myself throughout the years of my Curse. "How did I forget about dinner?! It's not as if it's a rare occasion. It occurs every evening. I will be forced to endure -his- company twice in one day. It's simply not fair. I've already said I would not talk to him of death til tomorrow. Now I will have to come up with socially acceptable topics. "Henri!" My faithful Valet comes promptly so my side. "Fetch me a paper from town. I will need something to talk to the boy about." Before Henri scuttles off I remind him that everyone must be properly attired for dinner. "I'm sure you can find something decent for him to wear." With that I dismiss him and spend the next hours definitely -not- thinking of the intelligent and rebellious youth currently residing in my Castle.

Greg                            I wake up to a light knock on the door. "Yes?" I respond groggily. "The Master has asked that you dress for dinner, sir. There is a wide selection of clothing in the wardrobe - you may choose what you like." Henri says politely. "Tell 'The Master' I'm not hungry." I put as much bitterness into the title as I could manage. First, he locks me into a room, and then expects me to follow his orders like any other servant? I think not.

Henri                         "Sir, I meant no offense. It's been a long time since we've had guests. We've prepared a wonderful meal in your honor. The Master is old-fashioned and he insists on being properly dressed for all occasions." During my speech I gather what were once the clothes at the height of fashion. The Curse keeps everything from aging, which may be the only good thing about it.

Greg                            "So he's gonna fatten me up before he decides how to kill me?" I scoff, as I swing my legs to the floor. "I'm really not hungry..."

Henri                         "Please dear Sir. If not for the Master do it for us. The Mrs hasn't had anyone new to cook for in ages." It's times like this I miss being visible to others because he can't see my pout or puppy eyes.

Greg                            I can hear the pleading in his voice. "Well, OK... I guess I should eat a little something... I'd hate to disappoint your wife." I smile at the cloaked figure. "What do you suggest I wear, then? I assume what I'm wearing is not gonna work?"

Henri                         In a fit of happiness I pull out a green and grey suit fit for a Prince, literally it was made for Prince Jacque. "Wear this. It will bring out your eyes. Such beautiful eyes they are. So kind, so sweet." Dear gods, how I pray they are also patient and forgiving.

Greg                            I look at the fancy outfit he holds up. "Who is Prince Jacques?" I ask as I start to take off my shirt.

Henri                         "Oh. I didn't realize I said that out loud." I start to help the young man disrobe and prep for his new garb. "He was a fine man, good soldier, and avid adventurer. He would stay here quite often between jousting tournaments and such. It must've been, oh, a hundred years or more ago."

Greg                            "A hundred years ago?" I ask incredulously. I look up at him as I pull on the silk shirt. I've never worn anything this fancy - we could never afford it. "How is that even possible?"

Henri                         "That story is not mine to tell. You must ask Master Mycroft." I pull the stays of his tunic as tight as possible before slipping his arms through the jacket. "Perfect! Absolute Perfection. Now I must return to Master and help him finish dressing. The appropriate footwear is in the bottom of the wardrobe." I now and leave young Sir. I find myself whistling on my way to Master’s suites.

Greg                            I watch as the cloaked figure hurries away, pull what looks to be a comfortable pair of shoes from the wardrobe, and slip them on. I take a comb from the vanity and attempt to tame the waves of my dark brown hair. Once satisfied, I turn and look at myself in the full-length mirror, surprised at how different I look. A few minutes later, Henri reappears in the doorway, and I follow him to the dining hall.

Henri                         I escort Grégoire to the Dining Hall. The room has been made up to all its former glory by myself, the Mrs, and our son. I pull out the chair to where he will be sitting but he seems confused by what to do. "Surely you have sat before to eat dinner." The look he gives me can best be described as snarky though I'm positive the Master would call it insolent. "It is expected that we pull out your chair to honor your position as guest." He fumbles a bit when the seat of the chair hits the back of his knees. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. "Master will be here soon, then dinner will be served."

Greg                            I've never been waited on like this, so I'm a bit taken aback when the servant pulls out my chair for me. Tentatively, I take a seat at the table and wait quietly for the man (beast?) of the house to make his appearance.

Beastcroft               Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. He's just a boy, no a man. There is nothing to be nervous over. I adjust my jacket again as I enter the formal Dining Room. The first thing I noticed is that the staff have gone all out in returning it to its former splendor. "You have got to be kidding me. Ugh."

Greg                            I heard him grumbling behind me, and stood up to greet him. "I hope you don't mind," I motion to my new clothing. "Your servant picked this outfit for me... told me I should 'dress appropriately' for dinner." I blush a little. He steps into the room, and I see that he is splendidly dressed as well, dark grey velvet showing off his figure very well. His auburn hair shines in the candlelight, and his blue grey eyes show a softness that the rest of his features do not.

Beastcroft               "Devastating." I stare a bit longer than what is acceptable and only pull out of my trance when Henri coughs a bit and pulls my own seat out.

Greg                            I look at him curiously. I've seen that kind of look before... the look of a man admiring another, much like how one appreciates the look of a fine stallion. I shake my head, and resume my seat at the table. The servant pours us each a glass of wine, and I take a sip. "This is the best wine I think I've ever had, sir... may I call you Mycroft? Your valet mentioned that was your name..."

Beastcroft               "Yes. I guess that will be... acceptable." I down my glass unbecoming of my station but I feel I will need alcohols social lubrication abilities.

Greg                            "And you may call me Greg, or Grégoire if you prefer. If I'm spending a few days here, we might as well be cordial." I took another sip of my wine, when my eyes widened at the sight of a soup tureen apparently _floating_ in mid-air, moving from the kitchen to the table between us. I look at my host, speechless.

Beastcroft               "Is there a problem young man?" I narrow my eyes and glare as he appears to be staring at me in awe. "I know I am disgustingly ugly but if you can't stop yourself from looking upon my visage..." It is then that I realise the appearance of floating dishes is likely quite novel to him. "It's just the servants bringing the meal. It's really no big deal."

Greg                            "But... the dishes are floating!" I say in amazement, as a ladle of soup is poured into the empty bowl in front of me. I watch as Mycroft smiles at the floating tureen (!) and begins eating his soup.

Beastcroft               "Delicious Henri, my compliments to the Mrs." I try to send a message to Grégoire to stop gawking at the dishes and thank the staff for the meal.

Greg                            My eyes meet his, and I take a hesitant spoonful of my soup. It is really good... considering it was served by a ghost. "Yes, this is great!" I nod in the direction Mycroft is looking. The floating dishes leave the room, and I lean over. "So... are your servants spirits?" I whisper.

Beastcroft               "Interesting question. In one way no, but in the grander scale yes." Speaking of their lack of a corporal body reminds me of the day I was Cursed.

Greg                            His answer leaves me even more confused. "So, they're spirits?" I take another spoonful of soup. "Are you the only living being in this castle, then?"

Beastcroft               I rub my temple as I try to figure out how best to explain. "Many years ago, at least a hundred or more, I, along with my Valet, his wife, and their child, were on the last journey of the trip back to my ancestral home - which is this castle in case you didn’t figure that out." This is where things get a bit more than simply impossible. "We were confronted by what I believed to be a lunatic vagrant. I acted as any noble would at the time - I completely ignored them and their plea for help. However, it was not a vagrant but a powerful sorcerer. They Cursed me and my staff to be as invisible as the poor in my Kingdom until a mythical someday." At the end of my tale the soup was removed, and a roast chicken was put on the table.

Greg                            "So, your staff is invisible," I say casually as my soup bowl is taken away and the main course is brought to the table. Several slices of chicken, along with a rich gravy and roast potatoes are heaped onto our plates. "...and you were cursed to look like... to look like you do." I don't want to say he's hideous, but it would be a fairly accurate statement. "And you can't do something to reverse the curse?"

Beastcroft               "Go ahead and say it. I'm hideous. Ugly. The thing children fear in the dark. The stuff of nightmares."  My voice starts calm enough but by the end I am yelling loud enough to vibrate the wine glasses.

Greg                            I nearly choke on my food. "Well, I guess at a glance, you're right." I shrug. "But I see something in your eyes that says you're not at all like that underneath it all."

Beastcroft               I squint at the young man across from me. "Now I see. You are obviously delusional or blind."

Greg                            "You're lonely." I say matter-of-factly. "You haven't laid eyes on another person in years. If you didn't have a soft heart under that hardened exterior, you would have killed Father on sight. Or, at least, killed me when I came to bargain."

Beastcroft               "I've told you, I shall kill you tomorrow." I'm no longer certain I would be able to handle such waste of a beautiful mind. The idea of killing the old man was bad enough. I was truly hoping he would not return. "I was not a good man then and I am not a good beast now."

Greg                            I meet his gaze - his gruff tone does not match the kindness I'm seeing in his eyes. "I think you are wrong." I say quietly, returning to my meal. I do not look up again, finishing each course in silence.

Beastcroft               "I think you are foolish. Young. Naive." Finally, dessert is brought out but I've lost my appetite. One rare good thing of this Curse is that I no longer have to watch my figure.

Greg                            I take a few bites of the decadent desserts, but its sweetness turns to dust in my mouth at his words. "Maybe I am. But I am not wrong in this." I stand up slowly, excusing myself from the table, and stride out of the room silently.

Beastcroft               My gaze follows him all the way out the door. "Stupid kid will probably get lost trying to find his way around."

Greg                            I shake my head as I leave the dining room. Since I've been lead around the castle by a servant at all times, I haven't really been paying attention. Not sure where my room is from here, to be honest. I walk slowly down the long hallway, looking at the old paintings and dusty suits of armour as I pass them.  
  
This particular hallway ends in a large, ornately-carved double door. _Not my room, but it looks interesting_ I think to myself, carefully testing the knob. It's unlocked, and I enter quietly, leaving the door cracked open behind me. The room is dark and dusty, smelling of years of disuse. I fumble my way to the window, and pull the curtains open, letting in the waning light of sunset. I turn and catch my breath - books. Hundreds - no, thousands - of books. A library. One that hasn't seen human hands in years. Giddy with excitement, I look over the shelves, finding books on every possible topic, telling every possible story. I select an interesting fiction title and blow the dust off it, settling onto the sofa to read.

Beastcroft               After dinner I retired to my study as usual. However instead of finding it relaxing to read and watch the fire die down, I found myself itching to move. I grab the books I've finished and head to the library for something different.

Greg                            Curled up on the sofa, with the book and a pleasantly full belly (dinner was delicious, if strange), I fall asleep. I don't wake when Mycroft enters the room.

Beastcroft               The Staff know they are to stay out of the library so the open door puts me on alert. I enter slowly and see a drape has been opened as well. I storm over to the drape to shut it as it properly should be. Before I get the chance I notice a figure on the couch facing the window. My guest lays there with a book on his chest and blanketed by the light of the full moon. The shadows give his hair a somewhat silver glow and for a moment I can picture him out of the prime of youth, yet still just as beautiful.

I watch him for a while before I gather him up, along with the book, and as gently as I can, carry him to his room.

Greg                            I feel myself shifting, and curl into the warmth against me with a pleased sound.

Beastcroft               "Stop moving," I grumble lightly. He settles in my arms once more. After I lay him down I don't know if I should try to get him under the covers or remove his jacket or anything. I decide to leave him be on top of the covers and he can sort himself out. I've gone almost half way to my room when I remember the book in my hand. In a fit of annoyance, I turn around and return to his room and set the book on the table near his bed. "Sweet dreams," I whisper before I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mrs. Hudson and Chip are played by MoonshineD.

Greg                            I wake up to sunlight streaming in the window, and sit up with a start. _I was in the library... how did I get here?_ I think, looking around the bed chamber. I'm still fully dressed, though I have pulled the covers around me, and the book I was reading is sitting on the bedstand beside me. "It's morning... I guess this is it, then..." I sigh, defeated.

Greg                            "I hope he at least makes it quick."

Mrs Hudson           "Hello dearly! Fine day isn't it? Yes, it is. I've brought breakfast. Tea, oatmeal, jam, toast, and fresh berries." I set the tray over his lap and go to the Windows to open all the drapes.

Greg                            The disembodied voice that brings the breakfast tray is still a bit disconcerting, but I decide to go with it. "Thank you." I say quietly, sipping at the tea and nibbling at a piece of toast. I don't have much of an appetite, if I'm honest - how much appetite does a condemned man have on his way to the gallows, after all.

Mrs. Hudson          "Eat. Eat. Eat. Sweetie. You need your energy to face the day. Rise and shine!" I sing a little song as I go about dusting the room and setting out clothes for young Master to wear.

Greg                            I smile grimly, and do as she's asked, finishing the toast and some of the berries before I convince her I can't eat any more. I look at the clothes that have been laid on the end of the bed. "Um... I guess I'll change, then. You think he'd let me go for a walk in the garden?" 

Mrs. Hudson          "Yes dear, I'm sure he'll let you do anything you'd want." With looks like those... Be still my heart. "I'll send Chip up in a bit to show you 'round."

Greg                            "All right... thanks." I mumble, looking around the seemingly empty room. "I guess I'll take a quick shower, first." and I head to the adjoining bath, closing the door behind me. I climb into the shower, letting the hot water run over me. Finally feeling better, I step out and dry off, wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping back into the bedroom. "Hello?" I call out tentatively. When I get no answer, I sigh in relief - it appears I'm alone. I quickly slip the new outfit on, and just as I get my shoes on, there's a soft knock at the door.

Chip                            "Umm. Hello? Can I come in?"

Greg                            "Yeah, sure." I am trying to tame my wet hair.

Chip                            I have my stable boy garb on so that he can see me easier. "Mom, er Mrs Hudson, told me to escort you 'round the castle and the gardens and such."

Greg                            "Sounds good. Lead the way, then." I look at him quizzically. "What should I call you?"

Chip                            "My name is Charles, but everyone calls me Chip. What would you like to see first, young Master?"

Greg                            "Any chance we could go to the stables? I left my mare outside the gate when I got here... I don't suppose anyone brought her inside? I'd hate to find out the wolves got to her."

Chip                            "Is that your girl? She's a sweetheart. I've taken real good care of Belle. She's full, fat, and happy." My speed increases as we head to the court yard. "You could ride her, but I'll tell ya now she won't be able to leave castle grounds. Part of the curse and everything. Only my Da and the Master can leave and even then, not for very long."

Greg                            "Thanks for taking care of her. She's my fath- I mean, my favorite mare." A sadness falls across me like a shadow. "I'm not going to see my father again, am I?" I ask quietly.

Chip                            Not knowing what to say I do what Ma taught me, ignore the question. "Do you want to ride her or see the gardens or I could show you the atrium? Or anything you want but the Master’s Suites and his Study."

Greg                            "I think I just want to check in on her, if that's OK. Then maybe the garden." I say. "You can call me Greg, by the way - no need for the title, since I suspect I'm not going to be around long..."

Chip                            "Ha! Ma says Master is too sweet on young Master to do anything to hurt him." Ma used a few different words, but young Master doesn't need to know all that she said. "The main garden is right out in front. The atrium is behind the castle, you can follow that trail right there," I point out a flag stone walkway, "and the Rose Garden is right next to the library over there."

Greg                            I'm taken a bit aback at his comment. "Sweet? On me? She must be mistaken... all he does is growl at me." I start walking toward the Rose Garden. "So, have you been here as long as everyone else?"

Chip                            "Yes Sir. I was one of the four of us that got hit. Guess the sorcerer made us invisible cause we treated them like they was invisible. Poor Master was made ugly and animal-like cause the sorcerer said he acted beastly. It was all just a big blunder. Master was never cruel or such... He just stayed in his head a lot. Kinda like how he still does." Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say nothing ‘bout the Curse or the Master or him being all sweet on Young Master or anything. "Don’t tell no one I told you, ok? I'd get in lots of trouble."

Greg                            "Sure, kid." I pat him on the shoulder. "It'll be our secret." I breathed in deep, the smell of roses filling my lungs. This garden is gorgeous. Who takes care of it?"

Chip                            "Only the Master himself is allowed to touch the roses or anything else in this garden."

Greg                            I lean over and bring one of the blooms to my nose. "Surely he won't mind if I enjoy them a bit."

Chip                            "Yeah that should be ok. But don't pick one. They are one of those things that don't came back every night." I hear Ma call for me. "Want me to guide you back before I leave?"

Greg                            "Yeah, probably good. I'd hate to get lost out here. I got lost inside last night... ended up in the library."

Chip                            I gasp at hearing this. "The Library?? THE Library?? Oh, my goodness. Are you ok? What did the Master do to you when he found you??"

Greg                            "I fell asleep." I blush. "Someone moved me to my room. If it was you or your Da, it must have been him."

Chip                            "Master doesn't let any of us there ‘cept by command only. I can't believe... Wow. And he just took you to your room? Huh." I can’t wait to tell Ma and Pa all about this. "This here is the servants entrance. you can use it or go ‘round front." I leave young Master there and head off to the kitchen to help Mum.

Greg                            I watch Chip head inside and turn back to the garden for a moment. "He won't miss a single rose. It sure would brighten up my room." I reach down and pluck a single red rose from the bush near the door, taking care not to get pricked by the thorns. I head inside, and go back to my room, putting the rose into a glass of water on the bedstand.

Beastcroft               I feel a sharp pain in my heart similar to the ones I feel when one of the roses wither away and die. This pain though is not dull but intense and quick. "Henri," I call out weakly, but he hears me anyway. "I think it's getting closer to time. The roses are falling faster than they used to. I doubt they will survive this next Winter." It's only Spring now but when one has lived to long three seasons seem like three weeks. "Enough of that. Tell me of the boy. What has he done today?" Henri fills me in on the details before I go upstairs to nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg                            I change into the dinner outfit Henri selected for me - a simple forest green waistcoat and pants with a white shirt - and headed toward the dining hall. I hadn't seen Mycroft all day, and his conspicuous absence was disconcerting.

Beastcroft               After a fitful nap I get up and dressed for dinner. Young Grégoire is already there and looking handsome as ever as he stands beside the window looking out. As he comes towards me, I pull out his chair.

Greg                            I raise an eyebrow at him. "Thank you?" I say. "I admit, I wasn't planning on dinner tonight. Not that I'm complaining..."

Beastcroft               "I was unable to find an appropriate way to terminate you. We shall have to wait til tomorrow. Until then, there is no reason to not enjoy good food, wine, and company." I pour us both a glass and reach for the soup tureen. "Mrs Hudson has prepared dinner but we shall serve ourselves. They deserve an evening off."

Greg                            "Somehow, the fact that you are looking for an 'appropriate' way to kill me isn't all that comforting." I give him a wry smile as I take a sip of the wine - as excellent as the previous night's selection. "Where do you get your wine from? Do you grow the grapes here? Or get it from the market?"

Beastcroft               "Everything I have here is everything that was in the Castle when I returned. I assume the sorcerer wanted me to have all the amenities I was used to in order to remind me of my selfishness and self-centered behavior. Everything refills itself at the clock’s stroke of Midnight." Good thing there was plenty in the coffers and pantry.

Greg                            "But you're stuck here. The Curse means you can never leave... and you've been here with invisible servants for over 100 years? Sounds like a sad existence, if you ask me."

Beastcroft               "We won't be stuck here forever. Someday, I will die, and my servants will be set free. As for leaving, I can depart the Castle for a few hours, but it causes me to appear even more ghastly when I return." Hence why there is not a single mirror in this place.

Greg                            "Well, that's good, I guess." I finished my soup. "Last night, on my way back to my room, I stumbled into your library. I hope you don't mind, but I found some great books in there. I was reading one when I dozed off."

Beastcroft               "I don't know if one would call my imminent demise good, but I can see why you would." In reality I agree with Grégoire, but I do worry about the staff. It's my hope they will return to normal but there is no guarantee. "Do you like the Count of Monte Cristo? It's a story similar to your you believe?"

Greg                            I shake my head. "I've read the story. My life is nothing like that, though." I take a bite of the roast beef.

Beastcroft               "True. You may borrow a book anytime you like. Please do not open the drapes again. The windows look out into the Rose Garden and I'd rather not see it." I serve up roast and all the fixings.

Greg                            "Why not? It's a beautiful garden. Chip walked me through it this morning." I take another sip of wine. "So is there any way to, I dunno, end the curse? Other than the obvious, of course."

Beastcroft               I slam down my silverware. "Do. Not. Go. Into. My. Garden. Again!" How dare Chip allow him there! "It is off limits."

Greg                            I blanch at his sudden anger. "Look, I'm sorry... I asked him to take me there. Don't punish him for it." I say, a note of pleading in my voice.  "And why is it off-limits?"

Beastcroft               My anger deflates quickly. "He will not be punished. Being part of this Curse is punishment enough." My appetite for dinner gone I push my plate slightly away. "It is because I say it is. No more questions about it." I notice Grégoire has finished his glass, so I top both of ours up. "When you are done with dinner we have a fabulous Rum Mousse with Cream for dessert."

Greg                            I'm pleasantly full when Mycroft returns with the promised mousse. "That looks fantastic. I don't that I've got room for it, though." I smile, patting my stomach.

Beastcroft               "Fine. You may be the one who tells Mrs Hudson why there was so much left." I take a serving of Mousse on top a sponge like cake.

Greg                            I clutch at my heart, feigning pain. "Ouch! I don't think I could do that to the woman. It would break my heart." I smile, taking a serving of the mouse for myself. It's positively decadent. Between that and the wine, I'm feeling quite fuzzy headed.

Beastcroft               "Ah so you do have a heart." I smile at his eyes that sparkle with spirits and the light of a hundred candles.

Greg                            "Of course I do. I think that you don't think you have one, though." I smile as I take another sip of the excellent wine. "I can tell that you do, though."

Beastcroft               "I don't think, I know. I was told many times I was heartless and cruel. That my brain took over where my heart should be. Sentiment if for the weak and poor of mind. Hearts get broken. Loved ones leave." As I know well.

Greg                            I smile at him, and get out of my chair, walking slowly over to him. "I can see it in your eyes. You have a heart. You've loved. You've been loved." The wine has definitely addled my brain. I lean in close to his ear. "And you miss it."

Beastcroft               My breath catches and I am rendered speechless. It has been such a very long time since anyone has been this close to me. Closing my eyes I take in the scent of his breath mixed with good wine and alcohol. I fear when I open my eyes this will all have been a dream.

Greg                            I lean against the table in front of him, looking down at him with a grin. I put a finger under his chin, raising his face to mine. He opens his eyes and looks right into mine. He looks positively terrified. "Am I right?" I whisper.

Beastcroft               "No." I can barely breathe at his proximity. I was up my hand and barely touch his elbow and follow his arm with the tip of my claw all the way to where he is touching me just to make sure it's real.

Greg                            "Yes I am." My eyes never leave his. "I can see it in your eyes." I draw away from him. "You can deny yourself as long as you want, I guess. That doesn't work for me, though..."

Beastcroft               "What is it you think I deny myself?" I find myself pushing my chair back a bit so that I am sitting and facing him directly.

Greg                            "You deny yourself compassion, love. You frighten people away from you, and claim they fear you because of how you look. You won't let anyone get close to you." I return to my seat opposite him. "You don't remember how." I challenge him. Disregarding how fuzzy I already am, I take another sip of my wine, watching him over the rim of the glass.

Beastcroft               "How can I remember what I've never had? You would not understand loneliness or being an outcast. You have loved and been loved.” I go to top off our glasses, but the bottle is empty.

Greg                            I notice the empty bottle. "I think we've had enough wine, don't you?" My own glass is nearly empty, so I pick it up and down the remainder. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes for a moment. "And aside from family, no, I've never loved. Never found anyone who interested me, to be fair." I crack my eyes open to peer at him.  “Surely you've loved someone... who was that Prince that Henri mentioned? Jacques?”

Beastcroft               How could someone not love this young man? "That isn't possible. You are perfect in every way." The amount of alcohol I've imbibed throughout the day seems to be making my head unaware of what my mouth is saying. "I mean, uh, you are perfect for someone. Not me, of course, but someone... somewhere... some... something."

Greg                            I chuckle. "I'm far from perfect, Myc. I'm just as flawed as anyone else. Anyone in town would tell you that - I'm a hopeless layabout, my nose always stuck in books. My expectations are too high, so I'll never find a partner." I shrug. "Maybe they're right."

Beastcroft               Again, how absolutely beautifully bloody perfect. "What you need is a Companion who loves your mind instead of fears it. Is there really no one in the Village who enjoys literature as much as you? The librarian perhaps?" I go to absently take a sip of wine before I remember it is gone. I go to the hutch and randomly grab a decanter.

Greg                            I laugh heartily, my inhibitions clearly faltering as I watch him refill my glass. "The librarian is a 75 year old woman - not my type at all." I take a sip of what he's poured. I have no idea what it is, but it's delicious.

Beastcroft               "What, umm, what is your type then? You mentioned a suitor before, but he was dim I believe you said." The port is heady and going straight to my head. Part of me wants to flee this youthful god in front of me and the rest wants to worship him, but I am not worthy of doing so.

Greg                            "I could love someone who is smart, loves literature and art, perhaps musically inclined, loves to dance," I ramble on, taking another sip of whatever spirit he's served me.

Beastcroft               In a fit of courage I grab him by the hand, and the decanter, and lead him to the library. Once there, I put him on the sofa he fell asleep at last night. There's an old grand piano I used to play while my brother played the violin and our parents read. "Forgive me if I'm rusty."

Greg                            I lean back on the sofa, propping my feet up on the coffee table in front of it, as he begins to play. I close my eyes and listen happily.

Beastcroft               Its been years, maybe decades, since I've sat here I play a lullaby I originally wrote for my brother. When the piece is done I look over to the couch expecting Greg to have fallen asleep.

Greg                            When the music stops, I open my eyes and look at him, plainly amazed. "That was beautiful. Did you write it?" My eyes are sparkling with admiration.

Beastcroft               "I may have. I don’t recall." The compliment confuses me. The first, and only other time, I played it I was critiqued by my family, including my five-year-old brother.

Greg                            "I would have loved to learn to play piano. It's such a romantic instrument. Father could never afford one, though. " I am unconsciously humming the tune he just played.

Beastcroft               "Come. Sit. I will show you how." I drink more port and slide over a bit on the small bench.

Greg                            I swing my feet to the floor and get up, walking over to sit beside him. I'm close enough I can smell his cologne. I his hands closely, completely entranced by his long, claw-tipped fingers dancing over the ivory keys.

Beastcroft               "Put your fingers here and here on your side of the keys." I see him look at my claws with something besides revulsion, but I don't know what else it could be. "Do everything I do." Before we start, I take another small sip.

Greg                            "Like this?" I try to put my fingers on the keys as he does.

Beastcroft               I nod and start to play a song I learned as a child. He bangs the keys with the tips of his fingers "No, not like that. Use the tips. Just the tips." I show him again how to play it.

Greg                            I try again, getting the tune right, but with none of the feeling he puts into the music.

Beastcroft               "Let’s try something else." I get up and stand behind him. My hands are now on top of his. "Play with me." I gently tap his fingers in order and time to the music.

Greg                            I shiver as he stands behind me and rests his hands softly on mine. I close my eyes and let him manipulate my hands to play the tune. I lean back into his broad chest as we play.

Beastcroft               When he leans back into me it takes all my liquid courage to not flinch. "Maybe the piano is not the best instrument for you. We have a room full of choices. I will show them to you tomorrow."

Greg                            I turned my hands to thread my fingers through his, and start humming the original tune again. "You have graceful hands."

Beastcroft               "You have a beautiful voice. Sing for me?" I squeeze his hands once and back away slightly so that he can't tell how much my body reacts to his nearness.

Greg                            "Oh, I don't know how well I can sing right now. I'm sure you haven't noticed, but I've had a bit to drink." My eyes twinkle as I laugh. I give his hand a squeeze as he pulls away from me. "Too bad we don't have someone else who can play the piano... we could dance.  I bet you are an incredible dancer..."

Beastcroft               "Never was my forte. I could barely waltz and only when forced to." In the time here, I've taught Chip to play almost every instrument we own bit there's no need to tell Greg that. "Perhaps we should sit."

Greg                            “Well, then, I'll make you a deal. You teach me piano, and I'll teach you to waltz." I get up from the piano and lead him back over to the sofa, refilling our glasses once more. He sat uncertainly at the opposite end of the sofa. "No, no, no... this will never do." I scoot over and drape my legs over his lap, taking his hand once more.

Beastcroft               "Agreed," I try not to laugh too hard, but a small guffaw escapes me, "As you have no natural aptitude for the piano I can agree to your bargain and never fear of having to dance." Having no idea where to put my arms, I fold them across my chest.

Greg                            I pout dramatically. "I was looking forward to that, though. Perhaps some time when I haven't had quite so much to drink?" I ask.

Beastcroft               "Hmm perhaps. Or maybe a different instrument. You have good fingers for the guitar or flute." I find myself staring at his fingers then his mouth.

Greg                            I take another long drink of my port, my glass now nearly empty. Reaching over, I grab one of his arms and pull it around me, so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

Beastcroft               I pat his shoulder and attempt to remove my arm, but he has me effectively trapped. "Maybe we've both had more than enough to drink." I pull his glass away, finish the last drops, and set it on the side table.

Greg                            I look up into his eyes as he takes my glass away. "You have beautiful eyes." I mumble.

Beastcroft               "I have plain eyes. You're just intoxicated." I grab a random book from the table and start to read. Not only does it give me something to do but it will stop him from lying about how unbeastly I am.

Greg                            "Hmmmm." I smile happily. The sound of his voice - especially with my head resting against his chest as it is - is intoxicating in its own right, and not just because he's reading one of my favorite books. There's just something about it... my eyes slowly close as I listen to him read, and I am soon sound asleep.

Beastcroft               Noticing he's asleep I close the book and spend a few minutes just looking at him. I sweep his hair behind his ears and watch as breathes in and out. I try to rise but he has a death grip on my tunic. I pick him up and attempt to carry him back to his room. Somehow, must have been on autopilot, I find myself in my chambers. Too tired to move any more I lay him in my bed and curl around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Henri and Mrs. Hudson are played by MoonshineD

Greg                            I wake, warm and comfortable, as the sun comes streaming through the window. I start to sit up, and realize... I can't. There a lithe arm draped across me. I have a moment of panic - I'm not in my usual bed chamber, either. _Just how much did we drink last night?_ I wonder to myself.  
  
Carefully so as not to wake him, I push his arm off me, and slide out of the bed. Aside from my shoes, which are tucked neatly under the bed, I'm fully dressed, at least. I look down at him, sleeping peacefully. He looks so... so beautiful. It makes me sad that he can't see it. I sneak quietly from the room and head to my own chambers.

Beastcroft               Waking up I stretch and hear my joints crack like normal. Henri enters my room with my standard breakfast.

Henri                         "Sir… I noticed something, Sir. You must promise not to get mad."

Beastcroft               I rub my temple, "Out with it, Henri." His voice lets me know he's pacing as he quickly tells me the problem.

Henri                         "It seems young Master has taken a rose from your garden. I'm sure he didn't know, or he wouldn't have taken it. He's a sweet boy. Kind and--"

Beastcroft               I break him off midsentence. "Yes yes yes. He’s all the things. Do me a favor and say nothing to him about it. He doesn't need to know that when the last rose dies so will I. Now leave me so I can think in peace." After he leaves I roll into the area that Greg slept in last night and simply breathe in his essence

Greg                            I manage to get to my room without encountering anyone, and close the door quietly behind me. Walking into the bathroom, I turn on the hot water, and add a few drops of oil from one of the bottles on the shelf. When the tub is full, I shed my clothing, folding it neatly on the vanity, and sink into the steaming water. I lay back and close my eyes, relaxing into the sandalwood-scented steam.

Mrs Hudson           "Hell-ooo? Young Master Gregory?? Where are you? I've got breakfast." I see the clothes but no young man who wore them.

Greg                            I open my eyes with a start. "Uh, good morning, Mrs. Hudson. I'm in the bath... please don't come in. Just leave the breakfast on the bedstand for me, please." I look around frantically for a towel, and don't see one in reach.

Mrs Hudson           "Oh deary, it's nothing I haven't seen before, but I'll just leave it here. Towels are in the cupboard. Enjoy your soak." I leave the room happily knowing young Master is getting quite comfortable.

Greg                            My heart slowed back to a normal pace when I heard the outer door close, so I can only assume that the cook has left. I settle back and close my eyes for a few more minutes.

Beastcroft               After some time had passed I forced myself up and away from my bed. I start towards Grégoire’s room to see if he's ok and if I need to apologize for last night. I was being quite accepting of his attention and would hate to find he is now embarrassed by my behavior.

Greg                            The water has started to cool a bit, so I quickly wash and rinse my hair and climb out of the tub, grabbing a couple of towels from the cupboard. I realize then that I've left my clothing in the bedroom, so after I dry off, I wrap a towel securely around my waist, and walk into the bedroom, drying my unruly hair as I walk.

Beastcroft               I knock quickly then open the door. Seeing no one there I walk to the desk to write a note. The Rose was there in a jar near the window. I ignored it as I grabbed quill, ink, and parchment. Before I have a chance to write. anything Grégoire enters his room dressed only in a towel.

Greg                            I freeze in my tracks when I pull the towel off of my head to find Mycroft sitting at the desk in my bed chamber. "Uh... good morning?" I say, gripping the towel at my waist and trying to cover my bare chest with the other. My cheeks flush crimson as I look around the room for an escape route.

Beastcroft               I close my eyes quickly. "I am sorry. I came to apologise for my behavior last night. And now this morning's as well." Attempting to walk to the door with my hand over my eyes I end up bumping into the wardrobe and hitting my toe. On the bed frame. "For fu—faith’s sake, that hurts." I finally find the door and open it. "I'll just get out of your room now. Sorry, again, for everything."

Greg                            "Mycroft, wait! Just... wait outside while I get dressed. It won't be a moment." I scramble to the wardrobe and grab a shirt and pants, pulling them on hastily. I rush to the door and open it, to find him still standing there. "Please, come back. I want to talk to you." I take his hand gently and lead him back into the room.

Beastcroft               My eyes still closed, I let him lead me into the room. "Again, my apologies." I stumbled into the wardrobe again.

Greg                            I giggle a little. "You can open your eyes. I'm decent." I'm looking up at him as he slowly opens his eyes to confirm what I'm saying. "Please, sit down. Let's talk." I sit on the edge of the bed, and Mycroft sit back in the chair by the desk. "If anything, I feel like I should be apologizing to you about last night. I had far too much to drink, and I'll admit, I was entertaining thoughts that were wholly inappropriate. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too badly." I look down at my feet.

Beastcroft               My face must turn crimson at his statement of inappropriate thoughts. I desire to ask him to share those thoughts but no, I am neither that brave not that stupid. "It’s my fault. I allowed you to drink too much and took advantage of your naturally kind self. It was unbecoming of me to take you to the library and even worse to bring you to my bed."

Greg                            "No! I enjoyed the library. You play piano beautifully. I doubt I'll ever be able to learn it, but I could listen to you play for hours." I say wistfully. And as for your bed, well, we were both fully dressed, and I trust your intentions were honourable. It was, in fact, more comfortable than sleeping on the library sofa." I wink.

Beastcroft               His nonchalant demeanor has me completely confounded. I stare at him as I open and close my mouth a few times while not knowing what to say. "If you truly wish to learn I could take you to the music room and you could fool around til you found something that pleases you."

Greg                            "Listening to you play pleases me." I say matter-of-factly. My gaze drifts to the single rose I have in the water glass on my bedstand, and my face falls. "I-I'm sorry about that" I nod toward the rose. "I didn't realize I wasn't allowed in the Rose Garden, but it was so fragrant..."

Beastcroft               "I've since changed my mind." I scoff at his eyes going wide. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I've been known to change my mind once or twice before." I take a deep breath. "You may enter the garden, but I beg of you not to remove any flower in any way."

Greg                            "Why? I mean, not that I'm planning to pick any more, since I know you don't want me to, but aren't they under the curse as well? Don't they replenish each day at midnight like everything else?

Beastcroft               "No. They don't." I see the one on the desk has already started to dry and limp. "They are a different part of the Curse. Maybe because they are outside the castle."

Greg                            "Can't you plant more then? I mean, all flowers wither and die in the winter, don't they?"

Beastcroft               "So far no. They have survived every winter for the last over one-hundred years. I anticipate they won't last beyond this year." Standing I put my hand out for his. "What instruments do you wish to master?"

Greg                            "Why won't they last?" I ask carefully. "What happens if they don't?"

Beastcroft               "We have as you know a few pianos, but I am also in possession of mandolins, guitars, a weird drum, flutes, fifes, and so much more." Ignoring his question, I drop my hand and head towards the hall.

Greg                            I roll my eyes as he turns and walks out of the room, and I follow quietly behind him. When we get to the music room, I look at the vast selection of instruments. "Do you play ALL of these?" I ask.

Beastcroft               Looking at the room I see only a few instruments I don't play fluently. "No, not all of them. Which do you wish to learn?" Like every other social room in the Castle, this one too has a side cupboard filled with fine alcohol, but I pass it by.

Greg                            "I don't know. I played some mandolin when I was younger. I bet I could pick that up pretty quickly." I reach for one of the instruments, picking it up carefully. It's much better quality than what I've played before, so I'm extra-cautious with it.

Beastcroft               I sit down on a high stool. Closing my eyes to better hear him I eagerly await him showing me what he knows.

Greg                            I close my eyes as I start to play a song that Mother used to sing to me when I was small. I sing along quietly as I play.

Beastcroft               I regret opening my eyes as his song comes to an end. "Wonderful. You are either a natural or have had very competent instruction." His hands as he plucks the chords give me all sorts of wonderfully naughty ideas. "You may continue playing for me unless there is something else in here you wish to play."

Greg                            "I think I'd like to just play on this a while, if that's OK. You don't have to stick around, if you have something you need to do..." I notice that he's gotten a bit fidgety, as though he didn't want to be here.

Beastcroft               "Yes, of course. You want me to leave." I stand and walk towards the door. "It was wonderful to hear you play and I'd wish to do so again sometime."

Greg                            "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You just kind of... looked like you wanted to be somewhere else." I shrug, plucking idly at the strings of the instrument in my hand.

Beastcroft               "There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Except with you in my bed. "I enjoy your playing. If you're amenable I'd like to stay." As I pass the hutch again I pour a finger of whiskey. "Would you like some?"

Greg                            "It's a bit early for me yet, I think. Perhaps later?" I smile at him as he takes a seat across from me. "I don't really know many other songs by heart like that one. Let me see what else I can come up with." I close my eyes and concentrate on the notes I'm producing with the instrument, bringing to mind songs I'd thought long-forgotten.

Beastcroft               I sip the whiskey and watch him as he sits there and simply hums for a few moments.  He looks so young. So sweet. So innocent. "Who taught you how to play?"

Greg                            "Mother used to play every evening for Father and I." I continued to play quietly. "When I was old enough, she started teaching me. After she was gone, I continued working at it on my own." I look a little sad. "Helps me remember her a little..."

Beastcroft               "That's sweet." I look at Sherlock’s violin in the glass case. I haven't touched a violin since that fateful day. Thoughts of Sherlock in this room has me no longer wanting to be here.  "You may keep the mandolin."

Greg                            My eyes light up. "Are you sure?" I stroke over the delicate piece softly, almost a caress. "It's such a beautiful instrument..."

Beastcroft               I wave away his thanks. "It hasn't been played for decades. It can use the attention." The smile on his face makes me want to give him everything in this room in order to keep seeing it. "You shine when you play."

Greg                            I see him looking at the violin in the sealed glass case. "Do you play?" I ask, nodding at the case.

Beastcroft               "I used to. Long ago. Now, if you'll excuse me for a bit I have some things to finish up in my room." I flee before he has a chance to ask me anything more about the violin.

Greg                            I shrug. _Something about the violin bothers him... I wonder what?_ I think to myself as I continue to play, just plucking at the instrument as random bits of music come to mind. I wish I'd learned to read and write music - I bet Mycroft would love to hear some of these bits... but the next time I play them, they won't come out the same. I sigh in frustration and return the mandolin to its resting place. _Perhaps a walk around the castle, then..._ I head out of the music room, closing the door softly behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Henri is played by MoonshineD

Greg                            I walk through the quiet, dusty halls of the castle. If it's possible for a building to be lonely, this one definitely is - I'm guessing Father and I are the only uncursed people to see the inside in recent history. Though, I wonder... will the curse do something to me if I'm here long enough? Walking down a peculiarly well-lit corridor, I come to a single door at one end. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I cautiously open the door. Inside is a large desk, a few shelves of books, and something large with a dusty sheet draped over it.

Greg                            Given the dusty state of a lot of the rooms in the castle, the clean state of this one must mean it gets used regularly... _This must be Mycroft's study, then._ I think to myself.   
  
I look at the large item in the corner, which has a thin coating of dust. Curiosity will be the death of me, I swear. I walk over and gently pull the drape off, coughing as a cloud of dust rises around it. It appears to be a very old clock, with both a clockface and an hourglass.

Henri                         "Oh my goodness. What have you done?! No one comes into Master’s Study but me. And no one never ever touches that clock." Quickly I throw the drape back over the cursed time piece.

Greg                            "Why, Henri? What's so important about that clock?" I ask hurriedly, as I feel hands lightly pushing me toward the door.

Henri                         "Not my story young Master." I hurry him from the room quick as you please. "You’d have to ask the Master."

Greg                            "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I huff, clearly frustrated. "And no one can give me a straight answer about things! Where is Mycroft now?" I whirl around as the study door closes firmly behind me and a key clicks in the lock.

Beastcroft               "In his rooms, Sir. He does reading in there from time to time." Before the young man has a chance to storm off I offer him some advice. "I suggest you do not speak of the Cursed Clock or ask any questions."

* * *

Beastcroft               After my quick escape I run to my room. Having nothing to actually do I decide it's time to take a bath. It's a lengthy process of washing, conditioning, and detangling this absurd amount of hair (not fur! despite what Mrs Hudson might say).

Beastcroft               After soaking for a while I grab a horse brush I finally had to give in to use rather than vanity and start detangling my hair. Mrs Hudson created a pre-wash creme that allows me to do most by myself, but I will need help to complete all three steps.

Greg                            I storm back to his parlor in a huff, and flop onto one of the cushy chairs.

Beastcroft               Hearing the door open and a huff from my personal parlor I can only assume it's Henri come to help. I stand in the tub and call for him to detangle my back. He's seen me naked countless times so there is no reason to put on a towel. "In here," I call.

Greg                            I glance up, surprised to hear Mycroft calling to me from the bath, but get up and head to the door. I stand in the open doorway, my jaw dropping as I see Mycroft, standing in the tub, totally nude, in all his auburn glory. "Umm..." I blush furiously, casting my eyes down. "Sorry... I, uh..." I back quickly away.

Beastcroft               Turning quickly, I lose my footing and fall back into the tub with a great splash. "For all that's holy... I thought you were Henri." I can't believe I exposed Grégoire to my naked body. He must be as mortified as I am but for different reasons.

Greg                            "No, it's all right, I didn't mean to intrude," I call from his parlor. "Should I go get Henri for you? I think he is just down the hall..." As much as I'd love to run my fingers through his hair, I'm not sure he'd welcome it, based on his reaction.

Beastcroft               I cover myself up with a towel. "It’s quite alright. I'm decent now." It's best to do this apology face to face and quickly before the embarrassment festers.

Greg                            I stand just outside the door, unsure if I should enter. "I didn't mean to embarrass you..."

Beastcroft               "You didn't. I did quite a good enough job embarrassing myself." He pokes his head around the corner and peeks in. "Don't worry I'm covered up now." Thankfully my hair covers my blush.

Greg                            "Did you need Henri to help you with something? Maybe I can help, since I'm here..." I step into the room shyly.

Beastcroft               "I umm... Well you see... Um... Henri usually helps detangle and wash my hair. I'm sure you would not want to do that." I see my brush over by the far wall where it must have fallen when I tripped.

Greg                            "No, I don't mind helping you with that. After all, you've been taking excellent care of me. I should at least try to return the favor." I bend down and pick up the rush off the floor and walk over to him. "Where should I start?"

Beastcroft               "I've detangled all I can reach so if you would just get my back a bit." Thankfully I was already covered so he would remain innocent of knowing my reaction when he bent down.

Greg                            "I bet your hair is a right mess if no one comes it." I roll up my sleeves and move to stand behind him at the back of the tub, pouring a bucket of warm water over his back. I pour a healthy amount of shampoo into my hand and start massaging it into his back and shoulders. It's difficult to tell which of us is enjoying it more.

Beastcroft               Having been a long time since I've been touched with kindness, I find myself melting into the sensation of his magical hands. "It's worse than you could even imagine. It’s not better right after a wash either. Stupid curls and red hair. I tried shaving it off once. Worst idea I've ever had I think."

Greg                            "I can imagine." I chuckle lightly. "Must have itched like mad." I pour another bucket of warm water over him, rinsing out the shampoo.  My fingers play softly through his hair. "It's too bad it's such a maintenance nightmare. I think it's gorgeous."

Beastcroft               "No it isn't. It's a nuisance as well as stupidly... stupid." I decide not to tell him that there is a few inches of fur, er hair, currently under the water that needs washed. I will leave it or do my best myself later.

Greg                            "Why do you not believe me when I compliment you?" I ask as I apply the detangler. " I happen to think you're quite handsome, despite what you think.

Beastcroft               "If I believed you we would both be blind fools." The sharp tug from the brush was either intentional or a well-timed accident. "I was not handsome as a man and neither as a Beast." I think briefly of how handsome Grégoire is. His mind as well as his body stimulates me constantly.

Greg                            "Sorry about that - you weren't kidding when you talked about knots in this hair." I apologize when the brush catches a particularly bad tangle. With a bit of patient brushing, I finally smooth out that part of his hair. "How attractive you are to someone has little to do with what you look like, I think.

Beastcroft               Melting into the repetitive petting, I almost miss what he said about attraction. "I have neither looks nor character." Besides soon enough it won't matter anymore.

Greg                            "Bullshit." The word comes out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop it. "I haven't found a single thing about you that isn't beautiful in some way." He turns and opens his mouth to protest, but I put my hand over his mouth to silence him. "I'll not listen to your nonsense anymore. Just accept my opinion, even if you think it's wrong.”

Beastcroft               Without conscious thought I reach my tongue out and lick his hand. It tastes like soap and smells of sweet perfume. He pulls it back and releases me to speak. "You know naught of which you speak."

Greg                            "Brat." I giggle and wipe my hand down his arm. "I know how I feel... how you make me feel." I finish working out the last tangle then swipe the brush smoothly through his hair a few times for good measure. "Well, that part is done. You said you can do the rest, right?

Beastcroft               "Yes," I may as well tell him the truth, "I will need it dried if you wouldn't mind. If that is agreeable you can wait in my room while I finish up in here."

Greg                            "Sure, I can do that. I'll go wait for you, then... just come out when you're ready." I walk out.

Beastcroft               Taking a few minutes to wash my more private areas, I forgo conditioning hair in those places. I grab a large stack of towels and proceed to my bedroom. "You don't need to condition it but if I let it dry naturally..." Shrugging I show him how one lock near my face has already curled.

Greg                            "I dunno," I reach up and softly wrap the errant curl around my finger. So soft... "I kinda like the curls, but if you don't, we'll just have to get you dried off." I grab a towel and start rubbing him down - carefully, so as not to cause any new tangles to deal with.

Beastcroft               As he tries to reach my shoulders I find myself having to bend further as he goes. "Would you prefer I sit or lay down? I could bring a chair for you to stand on."

Greg                            "Well, I wouldn't want you to lay on the bed all wet, so maybe you could sit on a chair..."

Beastcroft               Throwing a few towels onto a small stool I sit so he can finish drying me off. As his hands stroke my head I find myself starting to drowse a bit.

Greg                            I can feel him relaxing under my hands as I dry his head, running my fingers through his hair - partly to ensure it stayed relatively untangled and partly because I just craved the silky feeling between my fingers. I start working the towel over his shoulders down his shoulders and arms, enjoying every minute of it.

Beastcroft               I feel a vaguely remembered sensation upon my chest. My head has lulled back onto Greg's stomach, but I am too relaxed to worry about it. "Mmm feels nice. I may take a nap after this."

Greg                            "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, to be honest" I say quietly, right by his ear. Draping the towel over his shoulders, I give his shoulders a squeeze, causing him to raise his head a bit. I grab a dry towel as I walk around in front of him, dropping to my knees in front of him and wrapping the towel around his lower leg to dry it.

Beastcroft               I gasp at the sight of him as he bows down in front of me. "Oh dear gods, you cannot do that to me." I clutch the towel on my lap and will my erection to go away.

Greg                            "I'm just drying off your legs." I look up at him with a shy smile. "Do you want me to stop?"

Beastcroft               "Gods, no, I don't want you to stop but you cannot continue. The Beast in me cannot be controlled at all times." I growl a bit as he runs his nails down my calf.

Greg                            I raise an eyebrow, and run my fingers back up his legs, coming to rest mid-thigh. "Really? Now _that_ sounds interesting..." I say quietly, leaning in close.

Beastcroft               "Interesting? Is that what you think? It may start out that way, but it would quickly become far more." My claws prick the skin on my thigh as I clutch harder the higher his hands rise.

Greg                            "Tell me you want me to stop, and I will." I look him in the eye calmly.  My hands rest lightly on his thighs, and my fingers stroke his fur lightly.

Beastcroft               "Yes. No. I don't know." I shake my head to clear it of relaxation and lust. "I don't know. I don't know what I would do. I don't know if I would somehow hurt you." I fear to move in case the towel were to slip or my physical Interest become completely known.

Greg                            I frown. "I'm frightening you. I'm sorry." I withdraw my hands and rise to my feet. "Should I go?"

Beastcroft               "I frighten me." Of course, he wants to run away. Smartest thing he has done since he got here. "You only frighten me in a way that makes me fear for my heart." Assuming he has left I grab the last towel and begin to dry my other leg.

Greg                            I lean against the doorway, watching him. "Why do you fear for your heart?  Do you think I intend to break it?"

Beastcroft               "Because I've been convinced by others and myself that I do not have one. Now I know I do.  I do not think you intend to break it..." I grab my robe and slip my arms inside. "If you would be so kind as to turn for a moment please."

Greg                            I turn away briefly so he can pull his robe around him. Still facing the hallway, I ask "Have you never given your heart?" When I can see out of the corner of my eye that he's suitably covered I turn to face him again.

Beastcroft               "Never knew I had one to give. Still not sure I do." I tie the sash tightly and turn to sit on the chest at the foot of my bed. "What if you? Have you ever given your heart?"

Greg                            "I told you before... I've never found anyone I thought was worthy of it." I shrug.

Beastcroft               "Worthiness is not always a prerequisite." I yawn and stretch a bit while making sure my robe doesn't open. "I would usually be napping at this time after a thorough grooming."

Greg                            "May I join you?" I ask softly, walking toward him slowly.

Beastcroft               "Umm... If you wish. Do you need something to sleep in? I could possibly find something around here." I reach into my drawer to grab my sleep wear that I haven't worn in quite a while. "These should fit." I toss a pair of shorts and a light tunic on the bed before I go to my bathroom to change.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg                            As he goes into the bathroom to change, I quickly slip out of my own clothes and pull on the shorts he tossed to me. I leave the tunic folded with my other clothing, and pull back the duvet, climbing into the bed and propping myself against the headboard to wait.

Beastcroft               After what I believe is enough time for him to have changed I take a deep breath and step back into my room. Once I enter I go around the room and close the curtains to dim the light coming in. "Are you comfortable? Do you need a pillow? Another blanket? A glass of water?" Stop rambling Mycroft.

Greg                            "Just come lie down with me," I pat the pillows next to me.

Beastcroft               I drape my robe over the chair, fold back the covers, and slip into the bed.

Greg                            I scoot over closer to him, folding his arm around me and resting my head on his chest. I laced my fingers through his with a smile.

Beastcroft               When he moves the blankets expose his naked shoulders. When Greg guides my arms around him I tense and then focus on loosening up. As his head settles on my chest I rub my fingers along his spine. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything I could do for you?"

Greg                            I shiver as he strokes along my back. There are so many lewd thoughts running through my head, it takes me a moment to answer him. "I am very comfortable, Mycroft." I trailed my fingers along the buttons of his shirt. "But you need to relax." I nuzzle up against his neck.

Beastcroft               "If you want me to relax, you need to stop doing that." My hand unconsciously trails lower down his back until I hit the seam of his sleep shorts. I run my claws carefully up his spine again.

Greg                            I chuckle quietly. "Just close your eyes." I trail my fingertips along his jawline. "I promise to behave myself, if you want me to."

Beastcroft               I breathe out deeply and close my eyes. "You haven't listened to me so far, so I don't know how to answer that." I turn my head and breathe in the smell of his hair.

Greg                            I gather up my courage, and take a deep breath. Lacing my fingers through his, I bring his hand to my lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

Beastcroft               As he lightly kisses my knuckles I do the same to his forehead. I bring my hand up to his neck and pet the nape of his hair line.

Greg                            My breath catches as his fingertips brush along the back of my neck, claws very lightly stroking through my hair. A deep rumbling moan escapes my lips and I squeeze his hand.

Beastcroft               The sound that came out of Greg gives makes me chuckle a bit. "Here I thought I was the Beast but you're the one who purrs."

Greg                            "You bring it out of me, apparently." I reply, trying not to sound nervous. His fingers send chills through me as he plays with the hair at the back of my neck. "And I have to warn you, you are putting ideas in my head..."

Beastcroft               "What ideas?" I put pretend innocence in my voice. After all the things hes made me think it's only fair if he's going through the same wonderful discomfort.

Greg                            I sit up and look into his eyes, "I think you know..." I lean in and press my lips softly to his, I let go of his hand and wind my fingers into the collar of his shirt, preventing his escape.

Beastcroft               His kisses start at slow and naive. He has either never kissed before or is afraid of my teeth. Regretfully I push him away a bit. "No, I'm not stopping you, just moving you a bit." I roll him into his back with my hand on top his chest and start gently nipping at his neck and travel upward.

Greg                            I gasp as he turns his attention to my neck, my hand still wrapped into his collar. I'm trembling under him, both with excitement and nerves.

Beastcroft               Seeing him tremble a bit I offer back the same words he gave me. "I promise to behave myself, if you want me to." I move up to his jaw before whispering in his ear, "Just tell if you want me to." I stay still and wait for his response, the choice is now completely his.

Greg                            I laugh nervously. "Sounds familiar." I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he waits patiently. "I don't want you to stop..."

Beastcroft               I make sure to keep my pelvis away from anywhere near him as I return to kissing him and running my fingers down his torso and back up slowly. As my thumb brushes his nipple he trembles just a bit.

Greg                            I arch into his hand as he stokes over my chest. Clutching his shirt as I have been, I notice that the top two buttons have come undone, and I take the opportunity to run my fingers through his coppery pelt.

Beastcroft               Seeing his reaction to a mere finger I move to pay more attention to his chest with my mouth. I lick from collar bone to nipple and almost purr at his enthusiastic reaction.

Greg                            I whimper as his tongue flicks over my sensitive skin. I'm sure my heart is about to pound right out of my chest. Every stroke of his tongue on my chest, every scrape of his fingers in my hair, is sending chills straight through me, and my cock is painfully in need of attention.

Beastcroft               I move my attention to his other nipple for a few moments then back to kissing him softly. I let him use this time to calm down a bit. As his breath evens out, I tuck my hand under his neck.

Greg                            When he pulls away from my lips for a moment, I open my eyes and look into his with a shy smile. I reach up and stroke along his jaw line, my fingers combing thought his hair at the back of his neck.

Beastcroft               "How are you? Still ok?" I put my forehead on his chest. I can hear his heart beating and feel how soft his skin is over his tight muscles.

Greg                            "Very OK... just nerves..." I say as I try to calm myself. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my whole life.

Beastcroft               "Nerves are good." Gods how I wish I could kiss him as deep and passionate as he deserves but the likelihood of hurting him means it's out of question. I move to lay on my side with him facing me as I stroke his jaw line. I get lost looking into his big brown eyes that match his hair. "You’re beautiful."

Greg                            I blush at the compliment. "No one has ever said that to me before." I say quietly.

Beastcroft               "Everyone else is an idiot if they don't see it." His blush is replaced by a cocky boyish grin. I believe the next thing he says will either be intended to annoy me or make me laugh.

Greg                            "Well, most of the people I know in the village are idiots." I chuckle. "But you're not." I look into his silvery eyes.  I put my hand on his waist, and consider pulling closer to him, but my courage runs out and I don't.

Beastcroft               I put my hand over his and bring it up to my chest and hold it there. For some so smart I can come up with no way to hold him that won't make him aware of my... I can't really say problem. Nor is it a blessing. Having an inordinately large penis was not something I dwelt on much since the Curse began.

Greg                            I curl my hand into the silky fur on his chest. I nuzzle up against his neck again, relishing his soft fur against my cheek.

Beastcroft               I hold him like this a while until he drops into sleep. I turn on my back and he follows keeping his head in my shoulder and hand clasped into a fist on my chest. "Sleep well my Sweet Prince."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alexander is played by MoonshineD

Alexander                My dream starts out as they all do, with me in my Study writing a letter of today's events. It's a bittersweet moment as I'm not beast-like but there's no one here to see me. The clock on the wall ticks off another minute. Someday, within the year according to my calculations, the Clock will chime Midnight, the last Rose will fall, and I shall die. I put the journal away and walk the halls until it's time for me to wake. I go to the Rose Garden as I often do but today everything is different. Grégoire is there, removing weeds and talking to the Roses.

Greg                            I have always enjoyed gardening - there's just something about feeling the sun-warmed earth between my fingers. So I am pleased when in my dream, I find myself in the Rose Garden, cleaning up the flower beds. They are riddled with an overgrowth of weeds, as though they haven't been properly tended in years. The sun beats down on me, almost unpleasantly warm, so I take off my shirt, folding it neatly onto a nearby bench while I work. "Poor little things," I speak softly to the roses nearest me. "Let me take care of that, yeah?"

Alexander                I walk up the pathway slowly, not believing my eyes that anyone, especially Greg, would be here. "How can you be here? Why?" So many questions go through my mind but instantly disappear when he turns to be with that boyish smile of his.

Greg                            "Oh, hello, sir!" I've never seen the handsome young man before, but he looks vaguely familiar. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd spend some time out here pulling these weeds before they crowd the roses out entirely."

Alexander                "No. That's fine." Sir? He doesn't call me Sir. The cheeky young man has taken to calling me Mycroft. Why would he know call me-- Oh! He doesn't know who I am. Remarkable. "You're doing a fine job." I see the enormous amount of weeds that have accrued during my time of neglect. "But why bother? They'll just grow back as they always do."

Greg                            "Gardening is an ongoing job. Everything worth having is." I gently cup my hand around one of the prettier roses. "Besides, I like to think such beautiful flowers enjoy my company as much as I enjoy theirs."

Alexander                "I'm sure they do. You were speaking to them when I walked up? Was it something of importance they should know? Maybe you would be willing to share it with me." I pull off my overcoat and get on my knees next to him to help tend to the Garden.

Greg                            "They are lonely. See how some of them are drooping?" I motion to one of the sadder looking bushes. "Plants live longer if they get love and care." I look at him carefully. "Wait... is this your garden? I didn't mean to offend... I'm sure you have staff to take care of the garden..."

Alexander                "No. No staff here. Just me." But no longer. "Well it was just me until you showed up. How did you get here?"

Greg                            I think for a minute. "I... don't know. I was sleeping. I guess my brain went to the nearest relaxing place in my memory." I look at him. "Am I dreaming?"

Alexander                "You find this place relaxing?" I find it haunting, but I know the secret and Grégoire doesn't. "Is it the Castle or just the Garden?"

Greg                            "I guess mostly the Garden. I've always loved being in Mother's garden when I was small. The Castle just seems... gloomy. Sorry," I look away from him. I am self-conscious, and I fear offending the man, obviously the lord of this manor. "My name is Greg. What is your name? If we're the only two people here, we should at least know that much about each other, I think."

Alexander                "My-- " I cough at my almost revealing my name. If he doesn't know who I am he may be more relaxed. "My name is Alexander. I used to be Lord of the Manor. Things changed when the Beast came." Not a lie. Not the whole truth but not a lie. "Hello Greg."

Greg                            "Pleased to meet you, Alexander." I started to reach over to shake his hand, and realize how grubby my hands are from my labors. "Um, yeah... sorry." I try to brush my hands clean, but it doesn’t help. I shrug and return to the weeds. "So, why did the Beast take over?"

Alexander                "Because of the Curse I suppose." I dig into the soil not far from Greg. I pluck a few small weeds out and lay them neatly to the side.

Greg                            "Can the Curse be broken? Or will it just last forever? I asked the Beast, but he won't talk about it. "

Alexander                "I don't know... I -believe- it can be broken but don't know how. I -know- it will end, eventually." Going for another weed I am gouged by a thorn. "Bloody Hell that hurts." As the Beast my skin is too thick to be pierced by much, as a man I am as fragile as I ever was.

Greg                            "You ok? You gotta watch those thorns..." I grab his hand and take a look. It's just a small cut. I pull a clean handkerchief from my pocket and wipe away the bead of blood. "You'll be fine - it's nothing." "How will it end? And what happens then?"

Alexander                "The Beast will die I assume. I don't really know." Nor do I care anymore.

Greg                            My face falls. "No... that can't be!" I see the look of surprise on his face. "Surely he can do something." My heart aches a little at the idea of the Beast's death.

Alexander                "The Beast has been trapped here for a great many years. Maybe his death will be a mercy. Time runs out for all of us." I stand, dust my hands off, and reach for his hand. "Come with me?"

Greg                            I look at him curiously, but take his hand and let him to pull me to my feet. "Where are we going?"

Alexander                "This Castle has many secrets. I figured you may like to learn a few of them." I pull him along towards the music room.

Greg                            "What's in here? Did you want to hear me play the mandolin? The Beast said he enjoyed it when I played for him..." I say as he leads me to the music room. I notice that - in contrast to reality - the halls are neat and clean, hardly a speck of dust anywhere.

Alexander                "If you wish to play that would be fine, but," I guide him over to a rarely used player piano, "you look more like the type to dance." I set the dial and turn the crank then the room is filled with the sounds of a soft waltz. "I should warn you that I'm not very good."

Greg                            "I can teach you," I smile, putting a hand on his waist. "I'll lead." I say, as we start moving to the music. He may think he's a poor dancer, but I find that he has an excellent sense of rhythm and moves quite gracefully.

Alexander                Taking the ladies position seems to make it a bit easier to keep time. It is probably the guide and not the position. "You make me a better dancer than I've ever been."

Greg                            " I think you just underestimate yourself." I unconsciously move my hand from his waist to the small of his back, pulling him a little closer. "You move like a dancer.

Alexander                "I guarantee it is your skill at leading that makes this a pleasant experience." I become so enraptured by his eyes that a step on his toe and stumble in my haste to apologize. "I'm sorry."

Greg                            I laugh as the song ends. I start to step away, but he doesn't let go of my hand, and I get lost in his silvery blue eyes.

Alexander                "Dance with me. Once more." The music begins to repeat itself. "Let me feel graceful one more time."

Greg                            "All right..." I put my hand on his back again, and pull him close to me as we dance around the room. He seems so familiar... so comfortable...

Alexander                Sadly the music comes to an end. I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." I make to step back but he doesn't release his loose hold. Very slowly, slow enough that he could stop me if he wishes, I lean in and kiss him again. I give him the barest touch of my lips against his open ones.

Greg                            A quiet whine escapes me as he presses his lips to mine, and my hand moves from his back to cup his face. I kiss him back - softly at first, then a little more urgently.

Alexander                Finally I can kiss him the way I wanted to earlier. I inch towards the wall. Once there I press my body against his, put both my hands on his jaw, and tilt his head for deeper access.

Greg                            My hands slip around behind his neck, fingers carding through his dark auburn hair. I yield to him, letting his tongue explore my mouth as I moan against him.

Alexander                His kiss is equal parts naive and passionate. I lick his lower lip and his mouth opens more in a surprised gasp which I use to lick my way into his mouth. I align our hips as I twirl my tongue around his.

Greg                            Breathless, I push back on his shoulders to look him in the eye. "Wait..." I gasp. "This isn't right..." Even as my brain is protesting this, my body craves his touch.

Alexander                I pull my torso back a bit so I can look him in the eye. "Why is it wrong?" I can feel how very right his body thinks this is.

Greg                            "I just... shouldn't." I mumble. How can I tell this beautiful man that there is someone I want more? I know the effect he's had on me is obvious, with his hips pressed up against mine.

Alexander                "Why? Do you have someone waiting for you where you come from? Is there someone you love?"

Greg                            "No one in my village, no. But... you're going to be horrified, I think... I've been spending time with the Beast, and..." I blush crimson and look away from him.

Alexander                "Beast? The Beast??" I storm away from him and walk over to the window. "You should not love him. Even if you never come to love another, do not fall for him. He is a Beast. Beasts cannot love." I turn towards my guest as the sun starts to set. "His indifference is the reason I am here. It was his self-centeredness that trapped me all those long years ago."

Greg                            "But... he's not those things." I say, almost pleading. "He is kind, understanding, gentle. I think he can love, if he wants to. I can see it in his eyes." I walk over to Alexander and put my hand on his shoulder. "How did you get trapped by his curse?"

Alexander                The tingling sensation that tells me I shall be waking soon comes upon me. "You’ll be leaving soon. Would you promise to try to return?" Already the walls of the castle start to shimmer.

Greg                            "I-I will try. I'm not sure how I ended up here to start with, to be honest." I shrug. I slip my hand off his shoulder, still looking away from him. "Please tell me, though... how did you get trapped -" I look up, and Alexander is gone. I look around the room, but there is no sign of him. I flop onto the sofa, frustrated once again by the lack of answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Beastcroft               I startle awake back in my own bed and the detestable body that entraps me. I open my eyes and feast upon the sight of the peaceful young man with the golden spirit. In our sleep I have curled around him and his legs have intertwined with mine. His eyes are twitching as if in dream. That last dream was the cruelest yet. How I would give anything, everything, for it to have been more than a dream. "May your dreams be better than mine." With a gentle kiss I slowly untangle our bodies and leave the bed to dress.

Greg                            When I finally wake, the Beast has left the room. We couldn't have slept long, since the sun is only just setting. I can just remember the handsome young man my sometimes all-too-vivid imagination conjured up in that dream. I stretch and climb out of bed, pulling on my clothes before deciding to head to the library to pick out another book. I am reclining on the sofa when Chip comes in to tell me dinner is to be served.

Beastcroft               "Young Master, here you are. Pa says it's time for you to dress." He looks sort of relaxed or something. Ma would probably call it dreamy.

Greg                            "All right, Chip." I reply with a smile. I gently close the book I've been reading and tuck it under my arm, heading back to my room to change. Henri has set out another outfit for me, ever so helpful. I quickly change and try to make my hair behave in some reasonable fashion (and probably fail), and head to the dining hall, where I see the Beast is waiting for me. "I hope I didn't keep you long..."

Beastcroft               "No, not long at all." I pull out his chair and wait for him to sit before I return to my seat. "You look different somehow."

Greg                            "Different? I can't imagine how. Maybe my attempt at taming this mop worked?" I run my fingers over my hair carelessly with a big grin. "You are as handsome as ever." I nod to him, raising my glass of wine.

Beastcroft               "No... There's just something different about you. You seem relaxed. Almost happy even." He looks remarkably like I saw him last in my dream.

Greg                            "I guess I am a little happy. I get to read to my heart's content, there's a beautiful Rose Garden outside, fantastic food and wine, good company," I smile at him. "I admit, though, I miss Father. I hope he's not still angry with me, for leaving like I did."

Beastcroft               "That reminds me. Since I had a nap today, I didn't have time.to find a proper way to kill you. Sadly it shall have to be put off again. Maybe tomorrow." I do my best impersonation of a smile and hope it doesn't look like a snarl instead.

Greg                            I huff. "I'm going to start thinking you're bluffing, Mycroft, the way you keep putting it off..." I give him a cheeky grin. His threat doesn't hold the animosity it did when I first heard it, so I'm really doubting his intention to follow through. "So... Can I ask you three questions tonight? And get honest answers this time? No evasion, no lies?"

Greg                            "It shouldn't matter, since I won't be leaving the grounds alive, right?"

Beastcroft               "That depends. If you already know I will evade the question, then I know you wish to ask me something I don't want to answer." Just then Henri comes in with the soup. "If you would please bring out all the courses we shall serve ourselves tonight."

Henri                         "Certainly, Master." I reply politely, and scurry back into the kitchen to ask the Mrs. and Chip to help me carry the dishes in.

Greg                            "Yes, you're very good at being evasive. I just don't understand some things and am genuinely curious. Consider it my last request, if that matters to you."

Beastcroft               "Last request of a condemned man, hmm?" I swirl the wine around in my glass and think about all the possible scenarios of where his questions may lead. "Ah, Henri, thank you. That will be all."

Greg                            I take a sip of my wine thoughtfully. "Yes. That is what I am, isn't it? Seems only fair to grant my last request."

Beastcroft               "One."

Greg                            I frown. "Only one question? How about each night I dine with you, I can ask one question?"

Beastcroft               "Fair," I grumble. "Be warned if the question is too uncomfortable I may be forced to kill you quicker than planned.  No more than three questions in total." I down my wine and refill our glasses

Greg                            "Assuming you let me live that long, of course." I nod. "Agreed." I start on my soup as I carefully consider what my first question should be.

Beastcroft               The suspense is unsettling. "Do you have a particular question in mine? My favorite color is Purple if you were wondering."

Greg                            "Let me think while I eat. I'll have a question before dessert." I could tell the waiting was getting to him, and I admit, I kind of enjoyed watching him squirm.

Beastcroft               "You are mean. Why do you hate me so?" I grab the soup and replace it with the salad.

Greg                            "Don't be childish. I don't hate you." I start on the salad he so roughly shoves in front of me. "It's just that if I'm only going to get one question, I want to make it count."

Beastcroft               "Fair. Take all the time you need." I toy with the idea of asking him a question in return, but he has been open from the beginning, answering each question I pose. Perhaps it -is- time for my turn to be open and honest. "Old dogs and new tricks. You may have to give me an equal measure of time to answer."

Greg                            About halfway through the main course, I set down my utensils and look at Mycroft intently. "All right, I have tonight's question. One that I asked before, and you ignored."

Beastcroft               "That could be a great many things. Your curiosity is quite thorough." Realizing I am again stalling I make a motion for him to ask his question.

Greg                            "You told me that the roses in the garden are a different part of the curse, that they don't replenish at midnight like everything else. And you told me that you thought by the end of the year, they'd all be gone. What will happen when the roses all die?" I ask quietly, holding his gaze.

Beastcroft               "I've told you that I do not know what will happen when the last Rose falls." I seem to have gotten off quite easy. "Would you like some Brandy with tonight's roast?"

Greg                            "I think you're lying."

Beastcroft               "I have not, nor will I ever, lie to you." I hand him his plate with a bit more force than necessary before I get up and grab the Brandy. "You asked me what will happen, and I truly do not know. I have theories, thoughts, and conjectures but I -know- nothing."

Greg                            "I didn't ask you what you know to be a fact. I asked you what will happen - theories, thoughts, or conjectures can answer that."

Beastcroft               "That is not what you asked me. You asked me what I know. How many times must I admit that I do not know. There was no manual attached to this Curse. The Sorcerer did not deem me worth their time in even more retribution." My voice has gotten loud and my hands shake as I pour a sniffer of Brandy for each of us. "I am sorry for my outburst. Would you like to re-ask your question?"

Greg                            "Fine, then. What do you THINK will happen if all the roses die?"

Beastcroft               "I think the Curse will come to an end."

Greg                            "Ah, an answer that isn't an answer. Very well then. I'll ask something else tomorrow, if I have the opportunity." I take a long drink of the brandy he's poured, and take a bite of the roast.

Beastcroft               "I think I will die."

Greg                            I freeze mid-bite, swallowing quickly without choking, luckily. "Is there any way to stop that? For the Curse to end without you dying? Never mind - you don't have to answer that. I've used up my question tonight." The thought of his death bothers me greatly. I manage a few more bites of my meal, but mostly just push the unfinished portion around with my fork forlornly.

Beastcroft               "It seems we've both lost our appetites. Would you care to join me in the Library or Music Room?"

Greg                            I pick up my glass of brandy. "I spent most of the afternoon in the library. Maybe the music room tonight? Would you play piano for me?"

Beastcroft               I bow to my young guest. "It would be my pleasure. Perhaps you may even play the mandolin for me?"  I tuck his hand into my elbow as I guide him along the corridor. "Unless there is something else you'd like to play?" The words were out of my mouth before I realized how they could be taken in two very different ways. "Learn a new instrument I meant. With your nimble fingers there is any number of playable things." Dammit All. I did it again. "Music things, like, like, music-y thingies?" I pray Thee Lord open up a gateway to Hell so I may escape this embarrassment.

Greg                            "I'll stick to the mandolin, I think - I know it well." I give him a cocky grin. I let him lead me to the music room and settle myself on the sofa as he takes a seat at the piano. I sip my brandy and close my eyes as he plays a beautiful piece, soft and almost romantic.

Beastcroft               I watch his face as he relaxes into the couch. The music is a piece I have played many times, enough times that I don't have to concentrate. Instead I can look at him and day dream about another time like the one in my dream.

Greg                            I opened my eyes as he reached the end of the piece, and the final notes floated through the room, fading to silence. "That was a beautiful piece." I said, downing the last of my brandy. "Play another... please..."

Beastcroft               "Refill each of our glasses and I will consider it."

Greg                            I jump off the couch and grab the brandy, refilling both of our glasses as asked. I lean on the piano, my brandy in hand, waiting expectantly for him to start playing.

Beastcroft               I pat the small stool next to me. "Come. Sit. We shall try again to teach you."

Greg                            "But later you will play, yes?"

Beastcroft               "Yes. Later I will play without you but only if you try once more. You have a pianist’s fingers. Long and dexterous. It would be a shame if you didn't at least try once more to master the keys." I look at his fingers and see a small amount of dry dirt under his nails which he probably got from the dust and grime in the Library. I must make a note to ask Henri to straighten it up a bit.

Greg                            "All right, I'll give it my best effort." I look up at him. "Teach me."

Beastcroft               "Pretend your fingers are feet and you're doing a Waltz." I play out a four-count rhythm and wait for him to follow.

Greg                            "What?" I know how to waltz - quite well, I'm told - but that comment surprised me. _He has never seen me dance..._

Beastcroft               He seemed most upset by my instructions. "You told me last night that you liked to dance. I thought you would know a standard Waltz." He must've meant some country rural dance routine. There is no way I am even going to attempt something that... quaint.

Greg                            "Of course I know how to waltz. But you've never danced with me, so how would you know how well I dance?" I turn slightly on the bench and face him directly.

Beastcroft               "I wouldn't know. I inferred you were talented when you told me last night that not only could you dance but that you could teach me." I stand up from the bench. "Never mind. The piano is simply not your forte."

Greg                            I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him back to me. "No, I want to learn. Last night, I did better when you guided my hands. Let's do that again."

Beastcroft               I look down into his golden brown eyes and find any desire I have to refuse is gone. "Are you sure?" At his nod I stand beside him, not as close as last night, and guide his fingers as I count the beat out. "One two three four. One two three four."

Greg                            His fingers soft on mine send a thrill through me. I struggle to focus on learning the technique, rather than savouring his touch. Soon, he moves his hands away, and I continue playing the notes, though a bit more roughly than he does. I smile to myself as I start to feel like I know what I'm doing, only to miss a note and have the beautiful music turn into a fumbling mess of noises. I frown in frustration.

Beastcroft               I put my hand on his shoulder and encourage him to try again. This time I help keep beat by tapping a claw in the rhythm. His play goes much better than before and a longer time passes before he makes another error. "Well done. That is a good first lesson."

Greg                            "Now you can play for me again?" I pick up my brandy and take a long sip, rising to lean on the piano again.

Beastcroft               "Anything you want?" I sit at the bench and look up at him.

Greg                            "The tune you played yesterday... sounded like a lullaby? You said you thought you'd written it."

Beastcroft               "Hmmm did I now? It would've been long ago. I wrote it for my baby brother, Sherlock. He was not to appreciative of it." I play the piece and think of back when we were kids. Gregoires great grandfather probably wasn't even born yet. How old I am, how foolish. Why can't I just settle for being his friend. Why must my heart want more. "The piece you played was from your Mother, yes? Did she teach you anything else?"

Greg                            "No, she didn't." I sigh sadly. "She never really finished teaching me that piece - I taught myself about half of it from memory. But she taught me enough of the basics that I can get by."

Beastcroft               "You do more than get by." His modesty is just as charming as the rest of him. "I believe I am done playing. It's your turn now."

Greg                            I set my empty brandy snifter on the side table, and pulled the mandolin from its resting place. Sitting on one of the tall stools, I plucked idly at a few of the strings, then started to play a tune that sounded very similar to the song Mycroft had just finished playing.

Beastcroft               "Remarkable." I can hear my piece but also his spin on it. I hum softly until he has finished. "It has never sounded so alive before. That was a great honor. Thank you."

Greg                            I blush at the compliment. "You're welcome. So why didn't your brother like it? I know, I already used up my question, but... I was just wondering."

Beastcroft               "You are free to ask any questions you wish. I believe our bargain was that you would ask a specific question and I am beholden to answer it. I still have yet to decide what my side of the bargain shall entail." I finish my drink and set the glass aside. "He was precocious and knew exactly what he wanted even as a child. He thought lullabies were too babyish for his six-years of age." I see Greg attempt to stifle a yawn and it causes me to yawn as well.

Greg                            I giggle as we both try to avoid yawning. "It is a bit late. Perhaps we should both retire?"

Beastcroft               I walk Gregoire to his room. "I believe I know what my end of the bargain shall be."

Greg                            "Oh?" I can't imagine what he will ask of me.

Beastcroft               "A simple thing really." Simple for him at least. "Nothing much just... Maybe... Can I kiss you?"

Greg                            My heart leaps into my throat. "I'd... I'd like that." I lean against the door jam, trying to steady myself with it.

Beastcroft               I cup his jaw in my oversized paw of a hand. The stark contrast reminds me that he can never be mine. I lean in and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well sweet Prince."

Greg                            "Good night, Mycroft." My voice was barely more than a whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

Greg     I am surprisingly tired for someone who'd had a long nap this afternoon, and fall asleep quickly after curling into the soft mattress.  When I open my eyes, I find myself in the Rose Garden again. _So obviously, this is a dream..._ I think to myself. I find a nearby bench and sit down to read the book I had started earlier.

Beastcroft        As always I am in my study, pen in hand, writing down today's events. I finish up describing how my mind made up a dream Gregoire that visited me in this dimension. I add the new page to the cabinet where each and every day has been recorded. Maybe, just maybe, my mind will conjure him again.

Greg     I stand up, stretching in the warm morning sun. As much as I enjoy it, the sun is just too bright for reading outside (must be last night's brandy). I decide to head inside. Perhaps I'll go read in the library today...

Beastcroft        Once at the Library I take a moment to try to see it through Greg's eyes. It's quite large, most likely larger than his entire cottage back home. There are hundreds of years’ worth of books, maps, treaties... How selfish I've been not to share it.

Greg     I walk into the library, almost bumping into Alexander as he stands by the near shelves. "Oh, sorry, Alexander - didn't see you there." I slipped the book back onto a shelf. "Have you read many of these?"

Beastcroft        I bow to young Gregoire. "I believe I've read them all. Some a few times." I take his hand and kiss his knuckles briefly. "Have you read many books?"

Greg     "I've read everything our village bookseller has brought in. I finished the library years ago," I smile.

Beastcroft        "Consider this library completely at your disposal. Anything you want shall be yours." His smile is worth all the treasures in this castle.

Greg     "Really?" My heart flutters with excitement - so many books! I wonder if the Beast will be as generous with his real library when I wake. I mean, he has grudgingly given me permission to enter, but full access is something I dare not ask for. I start looking over the shelves for another book. "What's your favorite story, Alexander?"

Beastcroft        I caress the spines of the books like the old friends they are. "I believe the old handdrawn maps are my favorites. There are so many hidden details that I know I'll never find them." On the table is a map at least a hundred years older than me. "What's your favorite story?"

Greg     I consider for a moment. "I think my favorite novel has been _The Gardener of Vincennes_. Been years since I've read it, though. Bookseller hasn't been.able to get me another copy since I wore mine out."

Beastcroft        "Come with me?" I take his hand and lead him up a flight of stairs. "Look at the bottom shelf and tell me what you find?"

Greg     I look at the shelf as instructed, and gasp. "You have a copy! Oh, may I borrow it? I haven't read it in so long..." I am almost as excited as a child waiting for Father Christmas.

Beastcroft        "No you cannot borrow it." I put my hand over his that's holding the book to his chest. "You cannot borrow it because it's now yours."

Greg     My eyes grow wide. "A-Are you sure? This is a really hard to find book... couldn't have been a cheap purchase." I can tell by the look in his eyes that he really means to give me this wonderful gift. "Thank you so much!" I fling my arms around him in a tight hug.

Beastcroft        I squeeze him briefly and take a mental snapshot to keep in my castle in my mind. "You are more than welcome. A book has no value if it's not loved."

Greg     "A book's greatest value is the stories it tells." I shrug. I think of poor Mycroft, so long convinced that he is unlovable because of his appearance. "Take my copy of this book, for example. It is worn, the pages are coming loose, the jacket is coming loose. Still, I consider it one of my most valued possessions, because of my love for the story inside."

Beastcroft        "I should've taken better care of it. Would you like to fix it? I have tools enough we could rebind it." If I remember there is a leather station in the weapons room.

Greg     "No, no - this copy is in fine shape. I meant my copy at home. Their value to me has nothing to do with their condition - it's their story that counts."

Beastcroft        "Doesn’t what you see effect the quality? A book that's aged, covered in grime and filth, abandoned long ago, lose its value. Aesthetics matter."

Greg     "Not to me." I shrug again. "I love my tattered and worn volume at home as much as I love this brand new one you have gifted me."

Beastcroft        "If you insist. You are a strange one. I find people only like pretty things. Character means nothing."

Beastcroft        "If you insist. You are a strange one. I find people only like pretty things. Character means nothing." I pretend to be interested in a book on the shelf. "Then there's you. You don't seem to care about appearance if you're willing to be friends with that... Animal. That Beast."

Greg     I take a seat on the sofa and watch him. "He is a wonderful person underneath that rough exterior. Very caring... and very lonely, I think." I open the book, my fingers stroking over the pages almost lovingly.

Beastcroft        I scoff at such a naive statement. "Why would you think that? He may be lonely but it's what he deserves. He Cursed us all when he decided he was too good to even acknowledge a poor beggar." I see Greg move into a somewhat defensive stance. "Sorry if I've insulted your...-friend- the Beast but he is no friend of mine." I reach out my hand for his. "Would you read to me?"

Greg     "People can change..." I say quietly. "He's not like that now." I take his hand and guide him down to sit next to me on the sofa and start to read the new book aloud to him.

Beastcroft        "People change hmm..." As he reads I move closer and closer until my arm is behind his head. "You read well. How you give each character a different voice is, for lack of better word, adorable."

Greg     I smile a little as he scoots closer. I can feel his warm breath on my ear. I continue reading.

Beastcroft        My lips get closer to his ear but slow enough he could pull away if he chose. As the chapter comes to an end I put my finger under his chin and turn him to face me.

Greg     He turns me to face him, and I look into his soft eyes. They look... familiar.

Beastcroft        "Do you like him? Do you think you could love him? Do you think he could ever love you?" I don't wait for an answer. Instead I kiss him as softly as I started yesterday. "Could you ever love someone else?"

Greg     I make a surprised sound when he kisses me. "I care for Mycroft a great deal, but he doesn't believe it. I don't think he will ever allow himself the luxury." I brush a hand over his cheek. "I think he would want me to find happiness, if only in a dream..." I pull him to me and kiss him more forcefully, my fingers curling into his shoulder.

Beastcroft        I pull him down on top of me on the couch, so he'll have a sense of control. I grab his arse with my hands and pull him flush against me. The amount of fabric between us is frustrating but his moans make up for the lack of skin on skin contact.

Greg     I tug at his shirt, pulling at the buttons to get access to his bare flesh. I move to his neck, nipping and sucking as I fight with the remaining buttons on his shirt, trying to get it off of him.

Beastcroft        I finish his quest to remove my blouse and grab his tunic from the bottom hem and yank it over his shoulders. In my haste I leave a small scratch on his arm.

Greg     I move down his chest, grazing my teeth along his collar bone with a growl. I stop and look into his eyes, licking my lower lip slowly.

Beastcroft        In my attempt to roll him over I end up landing us on the floor instead. Thankfully my hand stopped his head from hitting the floor, but I was on top of him as I wanted to be.

Greg     We hit the floor together, and I start to giggle at our clumsiness, when he kisses me passionately.

Beastcroft        "Do you," I rock my hips against his, "do you," our dicks finally slot together, "do you love him?"

Greg     "I-I think..." I stammer. "I think I do." I gasp as he grinds up against me. "But he doesn't love me... can't love anyone. And this is only a dream..." My fingers dig into his hips, allowing me to rock back against him with equal fervor.

Beastcroft        The truth from his lips is like a knife in my heart. The truth hurts. I stop moving so I can look him in the eyes. "Do you think you could love me? Ever?"

Greg     "You're not real."

Beastcroft        "Neither are you." I roll off of him and to his side. "None of this is real."

Greg     I can tell my answer disappointed him, but at least it was honest. "If you were like this in the waking world, I might find myself falling for you, yes. But in my mind, I know that this isn't real, so falling for you here would be foolish."

Beastcroft        "But falling for the Beast is not? Never mind. Don't answer that. Answer instead if there would ever be room in your heart for another?"

Greg     I took a deep breath. "There is no one else who can fill that space. I only wish he could find his own heart." I close my eyes, and a tear starts to roll down my cheek. I feel his thumb softly brush the tear away.  
  
I wake up with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. The dawn has only just broken, and the castle is silent. I sit for a moment to catch my breath, then head to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. _How can a dream seem so real..._ I wonder to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Beastcroft               As the afternoon draws to an end I find myself wandering the castle in search of Greg. He is nowhere to be found. Maybe he has run away. I would deserve that. I head to my Garden to watch them wilt. Instead I find a shirtless Gregoire tending to weeds.  "Mayhaps I shall kill you here since you seem to enjoy it so much."

Greg                            "I'm certain such a negative act in their presence would be bad for the roses." I reply, continuing with my task without looking up. "Roses are very sensitive plants, you know." I sit up, resting back on my heels as I look up at him standing nearby. "Kill me if you must, but spare the roses the pain, please."

Beastcroft               For the first time in more than a hundred years, for the first time in my life, I laugh with all my heart and soul, my mind and my body. It's a joy so deep I tear up with happiness. "Fair enough. Then your death shall have to wait for tomorrow since a new plan must be made."

Greg                            The sound of his laughter surprises me. I've seen him smile, I've heard him chuckle, but this... this is a laugh that tore free from deep in his soul. It is enchanting, really. I would bet he hasn't felt such happiness in decades. I wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. "I should have time to finish this bed before dinner tonight. It will be nice to get this garden up to scratch again, I bet." I smile up at him, then bend back over the half-weeded flower bed.

Beastcroft               I watch him as he acts like it's his Garden. "Dinner will be ready soon. Would you care to join me?" It's then that I see a scratch on his arm. "How did you get that? Was it from the roses?"

Greg                            I look over at the scratch. "No, it wasn't from the roses. I don't remember doing it, to be honest."

Beastcroft               Something about it is off. Something is... Oh my Goodness!! Can it be these dreams have not been hallucinations of a desperate mind? "Were you able to sleep last night? It was quite a long nap we had."

Greg                            "In fact, I slept quite well. Surprised me." I can tell he's thinking about something, turning it over in his mind. "Had some very vivid dreams, though.  Out of curiosity, do you have a copy of _The Gardener of Vincennes_? I had a dream about it..."

Beastcroft               "Yes, I believe there is a copy somewhere in the Library." If it was no more than a dream the book will still be in the shelf. If it's on the table then I'll know it wasn't. "If you'll excuse me I'll go look for it and bring it to you at dinner."

Greg                            "That would be great. See you at dinner." I wave as he turns and walks away, and I return to my task. Another hour, and the sun has started to set just as I finish pulling the overgrowth from the flower bed. I note that there were an alarming number of dead rose petals in the underbrush, and that several of the bushes themselves are barely clinging to life. I shudder when I think of Mycroft's words last night, about what he believes will happen when the last of the roses withers and dies. I head inside to find that Henri has already drawn a hot bath for me, which I enjoy immensely, washing away the dirt and sweat from today's labors. After a short but relaxing soak, I dry off and quickly dress in the clothing selected for me, and head to the dining hall.

Beastcroft               I place the book I found on the floor by the couch next to Gregoire’s place. Having given the staff the night to themselves, I prepared for a possibly disastrous dinner. What if I tell him who Alexander is and he thinks I am lying now or set out to lie to him from the start. I will need more time to consider the options.

Greg                            I sit down at the table, a find a pristine copy of _The Gardener of Vincennes_ at my place. "You had it? That's fantastic! May I borrow it for a time? I'd love to read it again... haven't read it in ages..." I smile broadly.

Beastcroft               "You may keep it if you wish. A good story should be shared." I serve up are salad and dinner at the same time. "I've given the Hudson's the night off."

Greg                            I have a weird sense of déjà vu when he tells me I can keep the book, but I dismiss it. "So, tonight I get to ask another question, yes? One that requires an honest, complete answer..."

Beastcroft               "As you wish. I shall expect the same payment as well. No more than a simple kiss." I had foregone wine tonight for a mildly heady sherry.

Greg                            "An acceptable price." I nod, as I start in on the salad. "How can the Curse be broken? Surely, the sorcerer who cursed you told you how it could be done..." I ask casually, between bites of tomato.

Beastcroft               "I will tell you I do not know. You will be mad. I will have to apologize. You will still be mad. So, give me a moment to think and I will tell you instead how I know it is coming to an end. Agreed?"

Greg                            "You already told me that the Curse will end when the roses die. Given the number of fallen petals and dead bushes I encountered in the garden today, I suspect I know how you know it is coming to an end. If I am wrong, then I agree to your terms. If I'm right, then I will ask a different question."

Beastcroft               "There is a Clock that appeared the day the Curse began, the day every Rose in the Garden bloomed, the day the Hudson's became invisible and I became a Beast. You now know as much about the beginning and the end as I do." I take a fortifying drink of Sherry. "I know not either how it could be broken or what comes after its end."

Greg                            I consider briefly. "So, am I right?" I look at him curiously. "I think I am... so I will ask a different question."

Beastcroft               "Yes and yes. I do wish it noted that I did answer. Completely and honestly as requested." I see his glass has not been touched but more than a sip. "Do you not like Sherry?"

Greg                            "It's not my favorite, no. But this is a fine sherry." In truth, I'd like to keep my wits about me a bit longer tonight, as I'd like to ask him a question that really tells me more about him.

Beastcroft               "Out with it. Tell me what that interesting mind of yours has conjured an interest in now?" I can see so many questions in his big brown eyes. If he knew how weak they made me he would surely use that to his advantage.

Greg                            "Why did you give up violin? It's obvious you played once... and that the child's violin in the glass case brings back some haunting memory for you."

Beastcroft               I stop all pretenses of eating. "It was my baby brother's violin. I learned on it when I was four years old. Ten years later I gave it to him on his fourth birthday. Sherlock and I would spend hours each day playing together. Then the day he turned six is the same day Mother told me that I must leave the Castle and finish my studies in London then France. When I informed Sherlock I must go, he begged to take me with him. I would have but Father refused, he said it was time for Lock to get used to the ways of the world. I was sent away that evening with no time to say goodbye or explain why he couldn't come. As I rode away I turned back and saw him in the window playing that very violin. Then he threw it as far as he could. I saw it shatter. Henri snuck back to the Castle that very night and retrieved all the pieces. I was going to bring it to him, repaired, when my studies were done. A few years abroad I received a notice that our parents were dead, and I was needed at home. Sherlock was rooming at the Watson's house and I was going to surprise him after I had tidied up here." I needed to close my eyes to keep the pain inside. "You know the rest of the tale. He never knew I had brought it back and he left for London with the Watson boy before I could work up the nerve to show my new self. I never did get to say goodbye."

Greg                            I set down my fork, staring at my plate forlornly. "So you never saw your brother again?" I ask sadly.

Beastcroft               "No." The Watsons were good people. I made sure they had enough gold to live without hunger or want. "Henri would tell me of stories that filtered back. Some said he was a Detective of some sort. There were rumors the young Watson boy became a doctor or a soldier. As far as I know though, they stayed together till their final days."

Greg                            "I'm sorry." I take a long drink of the sherry in my glass. "I didn't mean to dredge up such a painful memory." My appetite had vanished at his telling of the story, and I push my plate away.

Beastcroft               "That is as thorough and honest as I can be." Seeing that Gregoire was done I stand and gesture for him to join me. "Come, take a walk with me and tell me a happy story."

Greg                            I take his hand as we walk out door into the moonlight. He leads us through a sparse wood just south of the castle, to a small glade. There, we settle ourselves on the cool grass, and stare at the stars a while in silence. "I can't think of a very happy story to tell you."

Beastcroft               "Do you know anything of the stars?" Its a clear night and the sky looks like thousands of diamonds.

Greg                            "Only what I've read in books. Some of the tragic stories about the namesake of the constellations. But it's been years."

Beastcroft               I make a small nest of the leaves and grass around us. After I lay down I tug Greg to me. "Lay with me and we'll make up new stories. I will count it as payment in full."

Greg                            I lie back and look up at the night sky. I point to a cluster of stars. "Do you see that group there? That's Ursa Minor."

Beastcroft               "Latin: Little Bear. I don't see a Bear" my imagination is lacking.

Greg                            "Well, it's not really a bear. But someone must've thought that's what it looked like." I shrug a little and curl into his side.

Beastcroft               "Do you know Latin?" I whisper.  He shakes his head no. "I have a secret. Stellae te in toto corde."

((The stars are in your heart))

Greg                            "What does that mean?" I whisper.

Beastcroft               "You have a good heart." The stars are in your heart. "What else do you see, cor meum?"

Greg                            "That's the only constellation I can pick out. The rest are just... stars." I lean up and prop myself on my elbow to look down at him. "You have a good heart, too, you know. I know, I know - you don't believe me. But that's what I feel."

Beastcroft               "I see nothing but stars. Let's forget what other have seen and tell me what you see." I play with his hair as he stars to tell me a story from one of the many books he's read. "Let me guess the rest. 'And they lived happily ever after'".

Greg                            I look down at him with a giggle. "All the best stories do." I wink, and I give him a kiss on the forehead.

Beastcroft               "That will be how your story ends." I will make sure of it. As the wind picks up I pull my cloak from under us and wrap him in it before I nestle him mostly on top of me.

Greg                            I snuggle down on top of him, wrapped securely in his cloak, my head resting on his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I wish I could give your story a happy ending." I reply wistfully.

Beastcroft               As Greg drift in and out of sleep I plan how I can best give him help after I'm gone. There is more than enough coin that I could send him off with, a wagon full of books, so many treasures... I would deed to him the Castle but it's impossible to find without the spell.

Greg                            The night air is very chilly, and it's not long before we head back to the castle, and I climb into my bed and fall into a warm, dreamless sleep. I can only assume the Beast did the same. I wake bright and early the next morning, feeling more rested than I have since arriving at this place. I wash up and dress for breakfast, entering the empty dining hall just as Mrs Hudson brings in a tray of coffee and toast.

Beastcroft               "Gregoire, I shall tell you now that I won't be killing you today." He rolls his eyes as I expected. "Instead I wish to do something very different."

Greg                            "Yet another reprieve." I shrug. "I am beginning to think you'll never follow through, Mycroft. Not that I'm complaining, of course." I take a sip of my coffee.

Beastcroft               "There is only room for one complainer in this relation-- friendship! I have already established that is me." I top off my coffee and settle my nerves. "I've decided to send you home but only for a day. I've grown to need your company and it would hurt to be without you longer than that."

Greg                            "Home? You're... going to let me leave?" I've missed Father terribly, and the thought of seeing him again was something I hadn't dared hope for. "Are you sure?"

Beastcroft               "I will let you go -if- you promise to return before Sunset. Do you promise?"

Greg                            "You have my word. I will return before the sun sets." I quickly finish my coffee. "When can I leave? It's a good 2 hours' ride."

Beastcroft               "You may leave today or tomorrow. Belle has already been enchanted to return with you the moment you tell her the secret words that I will give you before you leave." How will he react to Chips chosen phrase? Stupid boy is a romantic just like his parents. "I have a few gifts to send you off with."

Greg                            "I would like to leave as soon as possible, if it's all right. If I leave now, I could be home well before lunch, and back just before the sun sets."

Beastcroft               "Chip will have Belle ready by the time you are dressed." Greg rushes to finish breakfast. "I need you to pay close attention for a moment. Belle will only return once you say to her 'domum'. She is instructed to go nowhere but your home and back here."

Greg                            "Domum... got it. I will tell her that as soon as it's time to return."  I finish my toast and coffee, and start to rise to head back to my room to change into my own clothing.

Chip                            I've finished putting a new saddle on Belle and added all the things Master instructed. "I know it's a bit heavy now girl, but it'll be lots lighter on the way back, k? Be a good lady and I'll have all the goodies to give you when you come back." Belle rubs her head against me as she eats the oats I got her.

Greg                            I walk into the stable to find Chip has Belle all loaded down and ready to go. "What's all this, Chip?" I ask, feeling the weight of the saddle bags.

Chip                            "Just a few things young Master. A book or two, a bit of coin, some of Belles favorite snacks. Not much really." I help Sir up and remind Belle of her duty. "There and back girlie. No stops on the way." I lead her out of the stalls. "Hoping to see you again soon. Have a safe trip."

Greg                            I reached out and gave Chip a tight hug. "Thanks, kid. We'll be back as soon as we can." I swung into the saddle, and with a squeeze of my heels, Belle started back to the village at a good pace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Henri and Chip are played by MoonshineD

Greg                            We arrive outside Father's house about 2 hours later. "Father! Father!" I call to him as I dismount, pulling the heavy saddlebags from Belle's back and lead her to the barn. "I've returned!"

Father Lestrade   Old age must've finally gotten to me. I swear I could hear my boys voice but I know it's impossible. He's dead and gone, just like his Mom.

Greg                            "Father!" I barge into the house, to find my father working at the kitchen table. He drops his tools when he sees me.

Beastcroft               I rub my eyes a few times but every time I open them my baby boy is still there. "Greg?? Gregoire? Are you truly here?"

Greg                            "Yes, Father, I'm really here." I walk up to him and hug him tight. "The Beast let me come home to see you. But I can't stay."

Beastcroft               I hold him tight as possible. "My boy. My boy is home." I check him for bruises, broken bones, all the signs of abuse but see none. "Of course you'll stay my boy. You're home now. Where you belong."

Greg                            I shake my head sadly. "No, Father. I gave my word. I have to return before sunset. But at least the Beast took pity on me... let me come to see you for a bit..."

Beastcroft               "Then I'll return with you." Lunch had just finished cooking before my boy got home. "Let's eat and you can tell me all about the Beast and what to expect when I come back with you."

Greg                            "No! You can't come back with me. You're not bound by my promise." I reply as I take a seat at the table with him. "I'm sure I could work something out so I could come back once in a while for a visit. He's... it's hard to explain, but I think deep down, he's got a soft heart."

Beastcroft               I'll let him think I'll let him leave again without for now. "He didn't kill me, or you, so course he's got a heart. But remember he's still an animal.

Greg                            "But he seems so... human... to me. I think he's just lonely."

Beastcroft               "How’s he been treating you? You look good. Better than you have in a while." I notice how Gregoire has developed a tan and a few silver strands of hair around his temples.

Greg                            "Really well. Sumptuous meals... he's got a huge library, and I can read to my heart's content. We take walks in the garden, and in the evening, he plays piano for me, and I play mandolin for him... " I am almost gushing about my time with him.

Beastcroft               A sweet memory comes rushing back to me. "Your Mom used to play the mandolin as she'd sing to you every night." Is that Belle I hear in the barn? How is the old girl?"

Greg                            "She's gained some weight, I fear." I chuckle. "Chip takes proper care of her, that's sure." I see the confused look on his face and answer his question before he asks. "Chip is the valet's son. The only people Beast has are the valet, the cook, and their son Chip. It's no wonder he's lonely." I smile as Father sets two bowls of soup on the table, and we start to eat. "I actually _want_ to go back, Father..."

Beastcroft               "You’ve always been a fanciful lad, but this?? This makes no sense. You're here now. Home where you belong. You should stay. Dimmock's been asking about you. Most the townsfolk have. They say you ran off, or that I drove you away with my crazy talk of beasts in the woods. Can't wait to show them you're really back and that everything I said was true."

Greg                            "No, Father! I only want to see you, then go back, like I promised. I can't go back on my word to him." I say solemnly. "Please don't make me see anyone else, especially not Dimmock..."

Beastcroft               "But if no one sees... Fine. Fine." I throw my hands up in the air. "I'll just spend my days being the crazy old man who ran his boy off with his silly stories." Dimmock is a dimwit I don't want to see anyway. "Not even stop and say a quick hello to the librarian? They got some new books in."

Greg                            "I have more books than I'll ever be able to read at ho- I mean, at the castle." I surprise myself, almost referring to the Beast's home as my own, I am so comfortable there. I concentrate on finishing my lunch for a moment. "Father, how did you know when you'd found love?"

Beastcroft               A smile comes to my face as I think back on all those years ago when I fell in love. "Your Mom was a curious girl. She saw me working with the silver at my market stall and started asking every question she could think of. She even suggested a different way to work the metal to make it easier. I was surprised by a lady with manners talking to me, the youngest child of a blacksmith." I can still see her so clearly. "All week I thought about her. Even tried her idea and it worked! Pa praised me for coming up with such a good idea. When I tried to tell him it wasn't me, he just dismissed it. Back then girls didn't talk to strange boys at market, and they definitely didn't have ideas of fixing things. But your Mom, she was different. Wild, brave, so very smart, and eyes like... Like yours."

Greg                            I consider for a moment. "Yes, I can remember that of her." I nod. The Beast is obviously brilliant - if a bit stubborn and self-loathing. I must be getting a little dreamy-eyed, because Father pokes me in the shoulder to get my attention.

Beastcroft               "You think you're in love, don't you? Is it that boy you spoke of? Chip?"

Greg                            "No, not Chip. He's hardly more than a child. But Mycroft is so kind to me..."

Beastcroft               "Mycroft? Who's that? Another prisoner of the Beast? How many people are trapped there? Maybe we can send a rescue party." I start making plans in my head. "We got at least five guys who could be ready to go by night fall."

Greg                            "Mycroft... is the Beast, Father. He was cursed, doomed to look like he does until the roses in the garden all die."

Beastcroft               "Ah. So the Beast has a name. Very well. And you think you've fallen for him? The Beast-- err Mycroft?" The name reminds me of something I heard long ago but I can't seem to remember exactly what.

Greg                            "I-I think it's possible. I enjoy spending time with him. I don't care that he looks like a Beast..." I say quietly. "And he likes spending time with me, I think."

Beastcroft               "Do you think about him all the time? Do you try to make him smile or laugh or just be happy? With your Mom I tried so hard to tell her jokes, but she didn't understand most of them. She laughed anyway."

Greg                            "I've only heard him laugh a few times, but it was a wonderful sound. I would love to hear it more often, but so often, he's just sad. I try to cheer him up."

Beastcroft               "Think ‘bout this before you answer me. Is it love? Or is it loneliness or pity? Only one of those three things will last." I clear away our lunch dishes. "Nothing in your room’s been moved. Why don't you go freshen up? I'll go say hi to Belle."

Greg                            I head for my room, and he really did leave it just as I'd left it that night. I drop the heavy saddlebags onto the bed and open them up. There is a frankly astonishing amount of coin - enough to ensure that Father will never want for anything. And a few books... including the copy of _The Gardener of Vincennes_ he gave me. "That's odd... why would he have given me that book to take home" I wonder aloud. "... unless he didn't think I would come back!"

Greg                            "Father! Father!" I ran out to the barn, where Father was brushing Belle and talking softly to her as she munches on grain. "Mycroft has given me enough coin to ensure you will never want for anything... even if I can't come back to help you. I need to get back to him."

Beastcroft               "And you will get back to him. Later." I finish with Belle and scratch her nose. "You just got here. It can't be time yet. He couldn't have wanted you gone for less than a day at least." My eyes well up with tears.

Greg                            "You're right. I just have a feeling he doesn't think I'll be back... like he's letting me go. I don't want to do that to him." I shrug. "Maybe we could go over to the pub for a pint, just us?"

Beastcroft               "Thank you, my dear sweet loving kind boy. Yes, let's go get you that pint." We start the walk towards the pub.

Greg                            We walk into the pub, and you could hear a pin drop. Everyone seems shocked to see me. Finally, Sherry, the buxom daughter of the owner and the best waitress he's ever had, runs up and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Gregoire! How wonderful to see you! Your father had us all convinced you'd been eaten by wolves or something!" A few nervous laughs come from the crowd. "Actually, he said you'd been killed by some Beast," comes a low voice from the group, and the crowd parted, revealing Dimmock leaning against the bar, well into his pints tonight. I glare at Dimmock. "Obviously, he was mistaken, then, wasn't he?" I guide Father over to a table, and Sherry brings us a couple of pints.

Beastcroft               "No need to push me Dimwit." I try to knock him back when he pushes me off my stool but he only laughs at my feeble attempts.

Greg                            I jump to my feet and step in front of Dimmock. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, DIMMOCK!" I shout. Dimmock laughs. "What are you going to do about it, bookworm? Read to me until I get bored?" There is a smattering of chuckles from the crowd as Dimmock gives me a rough shove. I catch myself on the edge of the table, and in seconds, my fist connects with his jaw, knocking him flat on his back, gasping for breath. I turn and help Father back into his seat, pausing to stare daggers at Dimmock as he starts to get up, then thinks better of it. "Make you feel like a big deal, knocking a helpless old man down like that? And you people" I snarl at the rest of the crowd "you let him... you encourage him... worship him like he's the best man you've ever met. Foolish, the lot of you."

Beastcroft               The crowd got very quiet, you could hear Dimmock snarling in anger. "He right!" yells one patron. "We need to stop him!" "He’s an idiot." "Let’s get him!" All the people start yelling at once. "Greg's right." The crowd starts surrounding the dimwit.

Greg                            Dimmock paled, and scrambled to his feet. "Now wait just a minute..." The crowd got louder, and drove Dimmock out of the pub. Father and I stayed inside as we heard Dimmock yelling at them all, his voice getting more distance as he fled on horseback. "Have things been like this since I left, Father?" I ask him quietly.

Beastcroft               "Yeah. No one takes me seriously, worse than before. But they will now." I smile proudly at my son who I can actually see is a man. "They'll never doubt me again." Sherry comes over with some ale, on the house, and ointment for Greg's knuckles.

Greg                            "Thanks, hun," I smile at Sherry as she rubs some of the ointment onto my bruised knuckles. I look at Father. "I'm sorry." I frown. "I would have done more... come back sooner, maybe... if I'd known."

Beastcroft               "Nah. It's alright. You're here now. That's all that matters." Waylon comes up to us with two shots of whiskey as a gift for "smackin' tha' idjit good'n proper." He's soon followed by a few others with a token of appreciation and wanting to hear about any adventures Greg's had.

Greg                            It seems like I talk to half the village that afternoon, everyone bringing me food or drink, or stealing a kiss or two (for good luck, I'm told). Eventually, Father and I manage to extricate ourselves and get back to our cottage. We sit by the fire in the living room, and continue to chat.

Beastcroft               "If you love him love him completely. Treat him like he's your whole world because nothing else I will. Matter. But if you're not sure... If you had any doubt... Don't tell him you love him. Unless you mean it. And if it is the boy, you should probably be heading out now." I noticed that the sun has start to set. I'm going to miss my boys something fierce but I'm happy that he's finally happy

Greg                            I look outside. "Oh, shit... I'll have to hurry." I quickly hug Father tight, then rush out to the stable and hop onto Belle's back. I lean forward onto her neck and say "Domum, Belle. Domum!" Her ears perk up, and she heads out of the barn at a full gallop, heading back to the castle. 

* * *

Chip     I hear hooves on pass the barn and go straight to the castle door. No one thought young Master would return but I had hoped he would.

Greg     Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Belle carried me into the Rose Garden, and when she slowed to a walk, I slipped off her back. I gave her a swat on the rump, and she turned toward the stables at a trot. I looked around the Rose Garden, seeing far more dead and dying roses than I remember from yesterday - hardly any of them had any color anymore, and not just because of the waning light. I break into a run, heading for the door.

Henri   I'm about halfway to the kitchen when I hear running in the foyer going towards the Study. I hurry towards the noise. "Young Gregoire, good too see you've returned. He's in his room. We don't expect he'll make it through the night."

Greg     "No, no, no!" I fly past Henri and head toward Mycroft's room. I fling the door open and rush to his bedside. At a glance, he just looks like he's sleeping, but I notice his eyes are sunken, and his breathing very shallow. "No, Mycroft. Stay with me. Please stay..." I say in his ear, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Beastcroft        Hearing a voice I thought was forever gone to me I struggle to open my eyes. "Gregoire? What are you doing here? You should be home." It's so hard to concentrate.

Greg     "I am home. Home is with you." I start to laugh through my tears. "I am so sorry I was delayed. I don't think Belle has ever run so fast..."

Beastcroft        "Domum. Home. Yes." I cough and he tries to get me to drink. "Why? Why here?"

Greg     "Because you are here." I brush my fingers across his forehead. "The roses are starting to fade... I want to be here for you."

Beastcroft        "I know now... What will happen." I try so hard to concentrate to tell Greg what I've learned. "The Sorcerer came. Told me how I can end the curse. Gave me two options." I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep again.

Greg     "Two options? What are they?" Hope flares within me, that I might be able to save him somehow.

Beastcroft        "They said... that I must love and be loved or I will die... " the coughing racks my body. "Will die with the next full moon. " I start to shake with the chills. "Come lay beside me. Tell me a story. A happy one."

Greg     I climb under the covers with him, molding my body tightly against his, resting my head on his shoulder. "The moon will be full in a few days. Have you no hope?" I whisper in his ear.

Beastcroft        "That is not a happy story." I drift into sleep with cor meum in my arms.

Greg     He is shivering as though he's cold, so I bring the blankets up around us, and curl up against him. Soon, his slow heartbeat and deep, calm breathing lull me to sleep as well. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alexander and Henri are played by MoonshineD

Greg                            When I wake, I'm sitting in the music room, listening to Alexander play the piano.

Alexander                "You’ve come back, no one believed you would." As my song comes to an end I look up to see Gregoire with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Love?"

Greg                            "It's Mycroft... he's..." I can't bear saying it aloud, even in this dream. I just sit on the sofa quietly, staring at my hands.

Alexander                I walk over to Gregoire. "Yes, I know, the Beast is dying. It's a mercy." I wrap him in my arms and let him cry on my shoulder.

Greg                            "But I don't want him to die. He doesn't deserve it... doesn't deserve to be cursed..."

Alexander                "We all die sometime. It's just his time." I reach into my pocket and dry his eyes with a handkerchief. "You are with me now. Lets talk of him later, yes?"

Greg                            "I'm sorry, Alexander, but I... I just can't do this..." I pull away from him, sad both because of Mycroft's situation and because I want to enjoy the dream, but cannot.

Alexander                "I could love you. I could be all you need if you'd let me." I take hold his hand as he stands. "Dance with me if nothing else."

Greg                            I pull my hand away. "I love another." I say quietly. "I cannot love you, too."

Alexander                "Why? Why do you love him?" I see his knuckles are bruised from punching someone or something. There is no doubt now that these dreams are not mere dreams.

Greg                            "I don't really know... he's kind, brilliant, generous... he seems to enjoy my company as much as I enjoy his. I don't want to be apart from him. His death would crush me..."

Alexander                "What of mine? If I were to die or you'd never see me again?" I pull him into a hug.

Greg                            "You are just part of my dream, Alexander... a figment of my own imagination." I shake my head. "It's not the same."

Alexander                "How do you know what you feel for him is love?" I hold him tightly, afraid he'll run away, possibly forever.

Greg                            "I've never felt like this about someone, so I can't be certain." I shrug as he hugs me tightly. "My heart aches when we're apart, and flutters to life in his arms."

Alexander                "What if he could never love you? What then?" I loosen my hold a bit.

Greg                            "He told me that to break the curse, he must love and be loved. If he cannot love, then I guess the curse cannot be broken, and he will die with the roses. But there will always be a place in my heart for him.

Alexander                I give him a kiss on the cheek. "As there will always be a place in mine for yours. Would you kiss me, just once, before you wake? If not, a final dance would be appreciated."

Greg                            I lean in and kiss him softly, chastely on the lips.

* * *

Greg                            I open my eyes, and find myself still curled up against Mycroft. The sun has only just begun to lighten the sky, so I can just make out his features now. He is sleeping soundly, breathing long and deep. His eyes don't appear as sunken as last night, and he's no longer shivering. _Maybe he's feeling better, then_ I think to myself. _or maybe it's just worse at night._ I slip out of bed, tucking the blankets around him snugly, and tip-toe out of the room.   
  
Walking down the hallway, I notice that the door to his private study is open. I step closer, meaning to close the door, when the glint of a gold frame catches my eye, so I step inside. I hadn't noticed the canvas drape covering something on the wall behind his desk before, as I was entranced by the clock (which I now know is an integral part of the Curse). I step closer to the canvas, and nudge the edge of it, causing it to slip away and reveal a large painting of a very handsome young man.  
  
I take a step back, staring at the painting in amazement. _The grey eyes... the auburn hair... the slender build... this is a painting of Alexander!_ I rub my eyes and look again. _How could there be a painting of a figment of my imagination in Mycroft's study??_ I reach up to move the rest of the canvas away, and a nameplate is uncovered.   
  
At the bottom of the frame, it reads  
  
Lord Mycroft Alexander Holmes  
Duke of Musgrave  
  
I stand there with my mouth open, like a goldfish out of water.

* * *

Beastcroft               There's still a warm spot where Greg slept last night when I wake up. My lips tingle where he kissed me before disappearing from my dream. I will have to tell him the truth eventually. There's so many things I want to say but when I see him, it's like there's too much to say so nothing comes out. I have so little energy left but I manage to get to my desk and write a letter. Henri knows to deliver it after I pass in two days time. When the sorcerer came to the Castle yesterday they asked me if I'd yet found love. If there was someone who could see past the Beast to the Man inside. I told them no. I was afraid they would harm Gregoire if they knew that maybe someone out there did love me. That's when I was told that the only cure was to love and be loved. "The Clocks last chime, will mark the time. Before the last Rose falls, Love must conquer all. The Curse shall end, when True Love begins. If no love is to be found, your body will go into the ground. The Beast has his final night, When the full moon casts its final light." My biggest condolence is knowing that the Hudson's will return to how they should have stayed. They never once shied or turned away from me. Exhausted I return to my bed and sleep soon takes me again.

Greg                            Dumbfounded, I back slowly out of the study, closing the door quietly behind me. I walk to my room. _Could it be... the dreams were not just dreams? The visions were real?_ I try to shake the thoughts out of my head as I draw a hot bath and climb into the steaming water. My mind is racing, but I need to think.

Henri                         "Good morning young Master." I stay just outside the bathroom door. "Sir would like to request your presence for brunch when you're done with your bath."

Greg                            I jump at the sound of Henri's voice outside the door. "Thank you, Henri. I'll just be a few minutes." Dipping my head under the warm water one more time, I climb out of the tub and dry off, wrapping the towel around my waist as I saunter into the bedroom to get dressed.

Beastcroft               Mrs Hudson is leaving just as Gregoire is knocking so she lets him in. The small table has been moved to my bedside with a tray of fruits and cheeses. Though my appetite is gone I do try to eat a small piece of fruits.

Greg                            "You are looking a bit better today." I say, taking a seat at his bedside. I mean it, too.

Beastcroft               "Thank you. I slept well." I attempt to stand and walk my way to the chair by the fire but I get no further than sitting up higher than I was. "Thank you for laying with me. It kept the chill off for a while."

Greg                            "Pleasant dreams, then?" I say, raising my eyebrow. I wonder if the dream was real to him, too.

Beastcroft               I shrug off the question. "How did you sleep? I hope I didn't keep you from resting."

Greg                            _Interesting that he won't answer my question..._ "I slept fine, thank you." I take a piece of cheese and pop it into my mouth. "So.... since I returned too late for dinner last night, may I ask my last question today?"

Beastcroft               "If it's really that important to you, go ahead. Ask anything you want."

Greg                            "I think it's very important. I have one last thing that I really need to know." I look at him seriously. "When we talked in our dreams, why didn't you tell me your real name? Your FULL name, Mycroft Alexander Holmes?"

Beastcroft               I close my eyes and bite my cheek to make sure this isn't a dream. "Would you have believed me? Would it have mattered? I asked myself that same question since the day I realized it was you in my dream, not just a hallucination."

Greg                            "It wouldn't have changed how I feel about you, no." I look away from him. "But it would have been nice to think you trusted me."

Beastcroft               "It has nothing to do with trust. I've trusted you since the moment I saw you. It's me I don't trust." Again, I've upset him again. "Let me ask you a question. Why did you bother returning?"

Greg                            "Because I wanted to be with you." My cheeks burn crimson. "Because I am in love with you." There. I said it. Hearing it out loud - and knowing he heard it - is a great relief.

Beastcroft               "Why?" I can barely keep my eyes open. "Why me?"

Greg                            "You have a good heart. I know, we've been through this... you don't believe anyone can love you. Obviously, you're wrong."

Beastcroft               "I've been wrong about many things." I start to cough so Greg rushes over to help and has me sip water after. "I was wrong for not telling you that I am the Beast and Alexander. I was wrong when I told you I couldn't feel love. I was wrong to send you off."

Greg                            "You sent me off, thinking I wouldn't come back... because you knew you were close to your end." I smooth a hand over his cheek. "Because you were afraid I did not feel the same about you as you do about me?"

Beastcroft               "I always knew you were more than a pretty face. I didn't want you to watch me die. It's not too late. You can leave now and go home again. Take whatever you want with you. I'm sure Chip could find a cart for Belle to pull all the books you want to have."

Greg                            "Why do you want me to leave?" I ask quietly. "I love you. I want to stay here, with you, as long as I can. To make you happy, as long as you will let me."

Beastcroft               "I don't want you to leave. I am selfish and want you to stay. With me. Always. But I don't want for the one I love to watch me die." I point feebly to the the desk. "Hand me the top sheet of paper over there." Greg grabs it and reads it on his way over to me.   
_The intimate touch of loves embrace, will reveal your true loves face._ _  
_ "I don't know what it means, and no time left to figure it out," I answer his question before he asks. "Found it on the bed this morning after you left."

Greg                            "I will stay with you. I will hold you, til the end." I move the breakfast tray, and settle myself by his side on the bed, my arms resting gently around him and I rest my head on his chest.

Beastcroft               I kiss the top of his head. "Promise me you'll leave before the full moon sets. I don't want anyone to see that."

Greg                            "I promise no such thing. I will stay with you until the end." I reach up and kiss him softly on the lips.

Beastcroft               A small chuckle leaves my mouth. "Another reason why you enchant me. Will you ever simply do what I ask of you? Someday I may be forced to kill you for your insolence."

Greg                            "Meh. You've been promising that since I got here. I don't think you have the heart to do it." I smile up at him.

Beastcroft               "No, you have my heart. It's not as easy to find an interesting way to murder someone as you might think." He runs his hands through the hair on my chest as I run my fingers over the top of his tunic.

Greg                            "If you really meant to kill me, it wouldn't have to be interesting." I nuzzle into his neck.

Beastcroft               "My brother’s ghost would come to haunt me if I did any such crime in a boring way." My chest starts to rumble in sync to the pattern that he using as he rubs against me. I lower my hand to the hem of his shirt and tug on it softly.

Greg                            I smile as I sit up, pulling my tunic off, and settling my bare skin against him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Father Lestrade is played by MsLadySmith

Beastcroft               I pull the blanket out from under him to I can lay it over the top of us. His skin is smooth against my body and that's when I remember I wore nothing to bed the night before. I push his hips back a bit and reach for something to cover myself up with. The something turns out to be a small throw pillow Mrs Hudson insists all the beds are adorned with.

Greg                            "Don't" I whisper, tugging the pillow from between us and tossing it to the floor. I lean over him and kiss him again, running my fingers through the hair on his chest.

Beastcroft               "You. You don't understand. I don't want to scare you." I push his shoulders til he's on his back and I'm over him. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Greg                            "Touching, kissing, yes, but no more." I can see concern in his eyes. "I am not afraid..."

Beastcroft               I growl at the very idea that someone else has touched my Gregoire. "Thats not the point. When you... touched. Did you touch all of him? Did you see or feel his..." This is possibly the worst time to ask him if he's ever seen another man's penis.

Greg                            "Yes, I did... I saw his..." I am stumbling over words as much as he is. "Touched it... tasted it..."

Beastcroft               Whoever that man was a fool. Only an idiot would let this one go. "So... You've seen yours and you've seen that idiots." How am I supposed to say this... Ugh. "I was normal sized when I was, well, normal. But in this body everything became bigger. -everything-."

Greg                            I laugh a bit nervously. "Let's see if we can find a way around that problem, hm?" My hand smooths over his chest, curving around his hip.

Beastcroft               I turn so I'm on my back laying next to him. "Get undressed then back to bed. There's a small vial of oil in the bathroom cabinet, bring it back with you." When he gets out of bed the blanket falls off, exposing me completely.

Greg                            I slide out of the bed and retrieve the oil as instructed, shedding the rest of my clothing before returning to the bedroom. I walk back in and see him, uncovered, lying back on the bed. Now I understand his concern... he is significantly larger than anyone I have seen before.

Beastcroft               Greg comes to a complete stop when he sees me. "Come here Gregoire. I will do nothing to hurt you." He crawls into bed with me and sits there looking at me. "Do you understand how it works with two men?"

Greg                            "Of course I do." I scowl at him. "I'm not that naive." I may be inexperienced, but I am not ignorant.

Beastcroft               I lean up as he leans into me. I put my hand on his jaw to keep the kiss from going so deep as to hurt him with my teeth. He follows as I lay back down and lies half on me. "Then you know we will have to go slow and be very careful." I set the small vial on the stand by my bed so it will be easy to find later.

Greg                            I move my hand softly down his body, teasing along his side, his hip, then his inner thigh. I could hear his breath catch as my hand stroked his cock lightly.

Beastcroft               His touch is featherlight and tentative. His fingers tips are unable to touch his thumb as he strokes down my shaft. I bit my tongue and let out a hard moan. Having no one but myself touch me so intimately in well over a century, I congratulate myself on not exploding on contact.

Greg                            His reaction encourages me, so I continue stroking him, and grind my own hips against him, desperate for the feel of him against me.

Beastcroft               I whirl him so I'm over him again. I grab his hands and bring them over his head and keep them there with one of mine. My other hands trails down his chest to play with his nipple as I suck lightly on his neck. I put my leg between his and rut him up against my hip.

Greg                            I shiver as he restrains my hands, and I feel his teeth against my neck. I arch my back, trying to wriggle out from under him.

Beastcroft               His wiggling only causes me to want to control him more. I let go his wrists and put both my hands on his hips to stop him from moving. Situating myself so I'm sitting on his knees I nip a bit at his abs before I move onto his penis. I lick a strip from the base to the drop of fluid at the tip.

Greg                            I moan loudly as his tongue strokes over my length. His large hands hold my hips firmly, and no amount of arching my back is helping me to break free of his grip.

Beastcroft               After a few more licks I release my hold on his hips. I move up to align our cocks and rock my hips against his.

Greg                            The friction was delicious, and I rocked with him, moaning and whimpering under him. "Let me... onto your back..." I gasp, pushing back on his shoulder. With a curious look on his face, he climbs off me with a groan and lays on his back beside me. I straddle his legs and lean over, stroking the length of his cock with one hand as I lap at the head. The other hand teases along his inner thigh and over his balls.

Beastcroft               "Best idea you've ever had," I chuckle a bit. I put my hand on top his head and for a moment my hands don't look like massive pass, the nails look duller and shorter. His tongue is working magic on my cock. I grab the vial from the night stand and tap his shoulder to give it to him.

Greg                            One more long lick, and I let go of his penis, and situate myself between his thighs. Taking the oil, I pour some onto my hand. I run a slick finger down his balls, over his perineum, and tease it over tight ring of muscle below, as I watch his reactions.

Beastcroft               "Greg, gods that feels good." I pinch and twist one of my nipples while the other hand slides down my side going towards my dick. I arch my back the moment he pushes the tip of his finger into me. I relax as much as possible but it's still not enough. "Kiss me. Come up here and kiss me." There's a minor begging tone in my voice but I don't care.

Greg                            I slide up his body, and crush my lips to his. He responds enthusiastically, his tongue nudging my lips, which part for him. His lips seem softer, fuller somehow... his teeth less prominent than before.

Beastcroft               I grab at Greg's shoulders as he kisses me. I push my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. My fangs are well and truly gone. I do my best to devour him before we have to break apart to breathe. "I love you. Gods how I love you. You are my heart, my domum."

Greg                            Hearing those words from him makes me so happy I could cry. To think, I've helped him learn to love... something that came so easy to me, but he had no hope of achieving before. I kiss him on the lips and nibble my way back down his body, returning the attentions of my tongue to his cock as he rocks against my finger.

Beastcroft               When his fingers return to by arse, I am completely relaxed and ready. One finger easily turns into two. Having never trusted, never loved enough, being in this position is new for me. When I look down at him I see most of the Beast has left my body and now it's Gregoire and the real me. Fear stabs me again and I hope he doesn't feel it when I start to shake a bit.

Greg                            It's almost like he's changing before my eyes, the beastly fur fading to pale, freckled skin. I take him into my mouth, my tongue working along the underside of his shaft. I suck gently, bringing the most erotic sounds from him. I add a third finger, working him to a fever pitch.

Beastcroft               I pull Greg up and push him on his back. As I straddle him I can see that he is as shocked as I am at the transformation. I feel exposed and vulnerable. I take his cock in my hand and guide it towards my entrance. I put my hands on his chest and start to sink down slowly.

Greg                            "Gods... Mycroft..." I gasp as the tightness of his body slides gradually down my cock, until his hips rest on mine. I look up at him - his head back, a look of bliss on his face. "Beautiful..." I manage to say just as he starts moving, robbing me of all thought. I run my hands softly up his thighs as he slowly rides me.

Beastcroft               I shift my hips and a blast of sensation hits me. I speed up my rocking motion and take him in as far as possible so that spot keeps getting hit. "Ahh... Gods! Is this what love is supposed to feel like?" I open my eyes to see Greg's huge brown eyes looking back at me.

Greg                            My breathing grows ragged as heat curls in my groin. I reach up and wrap a hand around his straining cock, letting him thrust into my hand as he impales himself on mine.

Beastcroft               The moment Greg wraps his oil slicked hand around my dick I can feel the end coming. He presses his feet against the mattress and thrusts up as I drop my weight down. The explosion is instant nirvana. I release myself all over his chest and abs. I can feel my arse trying to keep pulling him into me.

Greg                            His muscles ripple around me, and I grab his hips, thrusting hard against him, my breathless cries ringing through the air as ecstasy quickly overtakes me, as well. As we both shudder in silence, I reach up and pull him down into a soft, tender kiss. "I love you, too, Mycroft." I whisper in his ear.

Beastcroft               "Am I dreaming?" I look at my hand on his chest and see just a normal average hand.

Beastcroft               After a quick nap, no we did not pass out, I awake to loud yelling and whooping and the distinctive sound of Champagne corks popping. "Greg, get up. I think we've broken the Curse."

Greg                            My eyes flutter open. "The Curse is broken?"

Beastcroft               I crack my eyes and see my distinctly not furry hand resting on his chest. "Unless the Hudson's have taken to random celebrations, then I believe, yes, the Curse is broken."

Greg                            I chuckle. "Somehow, I don't think they'd be the sort for that." I run my hand along his smooth cheek with a smile. "We should probably get dressed... wouldn't surprise me if Chip came bursting through that door..."

Beastcroft               As Greg and I stand up to dress we are interrupted by an overly excited Chip running into the room yelling about the new development. "Master!! Young Master!!! Sirs!! Sirs!!! The Curse is broken!"

Greg                            "Oi, Chip! How about knocking first?" I laugh as I pull my trousers from the floor. Poor Mycroft was beet red, having grabbed the duvet to cover himself just in time. "Go on... we'll be down in a moment."

Beastcroft               "Oh dear gods. You would think he'd learn by now..." I keep myself covered by the bedding and ask Greg to hand me my robe.

Greg                            "Can you blame him? He's young... been under this Curse for so long he probably barely remembers what he looks like. You can't blame him for being a little excited." I pull on my tunic and walk over to him to hand him his robe and kiss him on the cheek.

Beastcroft               "He's older than you my Dearest." I wrap the robe around me before I drop the blanket. "You go down to the rest while I go get dressed."

Greg                            "Don't be long, love." I kiss him softly and follow Chip downstairs, where I see Henri and his wife pouring two more glasses of champagne. "Isn't it wonderful, Young Master? The Curse has finally broken!" Henri exclaims, handing me a glass. "It has been so long... so long since I've laid eyes on this lovely face." Henri takes his wife's hands and kisses them. "How I've missed waking up to those lovely eyes, my dear." Mrs. Hudson blushes. "Now, Henri. Behave yourself." she scolds playfully. "Young Master, is the Master coming down soon?" "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Chip woke us. Just give Mycroft a few minutes to get dressed." I smiled.

Beastcroft               It feels weird to put in clothes fit for a person again. I take time to reacquaint myself with my body as I get dressed. I see the Hudson's and Gregoire drinking champagne when I enter the dining room. "A toast everyone. To Love!" I put my arm around Greg's waist as we drink. "I believe a visit to town is in order. I need to see a man about asking his son to marry me. If that son would have me...?"

Greg                            I smirk at him. "Well, I don't know..." I can't keep a straight face, and start giggling as he pulls me close and kisses me firmly.

Beastcroft               Quickly we all pack for a few days trip into town. "It may be best to tell the town I am Duke Alexander, great-great-grandson of Duke Mycroft Holmes. There’s no other way to explain my presence or the Castle which is no longer enchanted. We will tell your Father the truth. Anything else?" Belle is joined by the rest of the steads in the stables as we make the trek to the village.

Greg                            "That sounds reasonable - certainly easier to explain." I nod. "Father will be so happy to see me again so soon!" I swing onto Belle's back and rode alongside Mycroft into town. He hadn't ridden since before the Curse, so Chip made sure to give him the calmest of their horses for this, his first ride.

Beastcroft               Greg and I go straight to his father's cottage while the Hudson’s go to the tavern to arrange lodging and explain that Gregoire has been staying with me to help me brush up on French Culture before reclaiming my ancestral home. "Before we get to your home I must tell you something." He looks at me a bit worried. "It's nothing major, I simply wish to tell you that on such a day as this it would be a shame to kill you. It will have to wait until at least tomorrow."

Greg                            I giggle. "I'm sure an appropriate day will come. Of course, once you've married me, it might get more complicated... people will talk." I give his hand a squeeze. "Just, please, for the moment, don't mention that to Father... I don't think he will take it with as much humour as I do."

Beastcroft               "Agreed. As long as you know I'm joking." We escort the horses to their stalls as an older version of Greg comes out. This is a far cry from the man I vaguely remember from weeks ago.

Father Lestrade   "Gregoire, my boy! You've come back! Tell me this time you will stay, that you've escaped the Beast for good now..."

Greg                            I hug Father tightly. "I have returned, but I didn't escape. The Curse has been broken." I motion to Mycroft, who steps toward me, and I put my arm around his waist. "Father, I'd like you to meet Lord Mycroft Alexander Holmes."

Beastcroft               I bow somewhat stiffly. "Sir, I've come to ask you for your blessing to marry your son." A gentle nudge from Greg reminds me of another thing. "And my sincerest apologies for threatening to kill you. I did not honestly believe you or your son would actually come back to the Castle but I'm grateful you did."

Father Lestrade    "Marry Gregoire? He is not of noble birth at all, Lord Holmes. Are you certain? Of course, I'm not opposed to your union, but..."

Beastcroft               "Then we shall marry at once." I kiss Gregoire uncaring of who's around. Down on one knee I pull out a small key. "This key unlocks the journal that I wrote in every day. It may not be the best book, but it is yours as is my heart. Will you marry me?"

Greg                            After a dramatic pause, I pull him back to his feet and wrap my arms around him. "Of course, I will. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." I kiss him soundly.

Father Lestrade   "Wonderful! May you both spend the rest of your lives happily together." I hug Gregoire tightly, then release him and hug Mycroft as well.

 

                                      And they lived Happy Enough Ever After


End file.
